Louise's Life is a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: Video game fic! side-story to my LIAG series can be read alone. Louise desperately wants to summon a magnificent familiar, however her true familiar wanted no part of it and gave her a better one. Crack with Plot!
1. Lightning Strikes

**Disclaimer: If I owned Familiar of Zero it'd probably end up like this.**

**I Just remembered That I promised this fic a LOOOOOOONG time ago and never posted it….my bad**

**Day two Of Rebuke's possible future fics.**

**Chapter 0: Lightning Strikes**

**-White Room-**

The Room of white, Headquarters' of Rebuke and his army of heroes. A place of serenity and Justice, a place fit for the legendary master of games-

***BOOOM***

"Damn it no not again! I _refuse_ to be that bitch's familiar!" I white haired man with tanned skin and silver eyes shouted as he leaped over a table. Said table was then sucked in to a bright green vortex of doom and destroyed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" The man yelled as he made a lunge for his kitchen counter. "I already sacrificed that Japanese kid why the hell is this thing back to take me out?!" The man shouted with anime tears as he held on to the edge of the counter for dear life while his body flapped in the air as the portal tried to suck him in.

"_**Multiple realities and all that, Master. Just because you sacrificed that kid to one version of Louise doesn't mean the other realities will be satisfied with it."**_ A woman with shoulder length white hair and crimson eyes stated. She was wearing a white Kimono and was sipping a cup of coffee as she stared at her Master with a smirk. _**"You should have known that karma would bite you in the ass eventually."**_

"_Pentagon of the five elemental powers…"_

"Fuck you and your geometric shapes of power!" The Game master known as Rebuke shouted as he tried to pull himself forward.

"_Heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar."_

"Bitch! There is nothing familiar about me! I look nothing like you!" The game master shouted desperately as he found himself holding on to the counter with one arm.

"_**I don't believe that's a criteria master." **_The woman said with a sweat-drop as her master growled. _**"Come on, you can solve this world's problems in a week tops and come back."**_

"What the hell Izanami! You are supposed to hate me trying to save worlds by myself!" The Game master complained as he pulled out a silver desert eagle.

"_**This isn't the poke-girl world so I doubt you can have another 'Largest orgy in the history of reality'." **_The woman smirked as the man used the hand he was holding on with to flip her off.

Wait…

"Shit!" Rebuke screamed as he went flying towards the portal within seconds he was engulfed in a green light making the woman giggle.

"_**Finally, now the rest of X7 can have a vacation-"**_

***CRASH***

The woman was cut off as the air in front of her shattered and she saw none other than Rebuke panting on the ground in the fetal position as his gun lied five feet away from him.

"You *pant* are *pant* fifteen different types of bitch!" Rebuke gasped out before flopping on his back.

"_**What the hell!? How did you get out of that?"**_

"The same way I always do, I sacrifice someone else!" His servant could only look at him in morbid fascination.

"_**Dear God…What did you do?"**_ Rebuke grinned before opening his mouth…

**-Flash: Valhalla-**

"Now it ends Caius." A woman with bright pink hair and shocking blue eyes stated. The Purple haired man just smirked as the woman charged at him on top f her faithful partner Odin.

"Hmph! So be it **Husk of the wandering-"**

***CRASH***

A green portal suddenly appeared between both startling both combatant as a man with white hair jumped out and began running towards the wide-eyed Lightning while the green light followed him.

"Blah, blah, blah, androgynous men, over dramatic monologues and impossible boss battles; Yo pinky you look close enough!" And with that last statement Rebuke flipped over the woman as she was engulfed by a bright light.

"W-what-?" Caius asked sounding horribly confused Rebuke just smirked.

"And the GM gets away again! Rebuke fifteen, portal of unholy servitude 0!"

"**How dare you interfere boy?" **A voice seeming rang out through Valhalla, causing Caius to widen his eyes in shock.

"How dare YOU waste 60 of my precious dollars, Etro?" Rebuke retorted before turning to face Caius. It was then that the man noticed that the strange man was carrying someone fire-man style.

"Yeul!?" Caius gasped while Rebuke smirked at him.

"Yo bro I think this is yours?" Rebuke said before tossing the unconscious girl at the stunned man, who quickly caught her. Rebuke then pulled out his desert eagle and aimed it behind him.

*CRACK*

Seemingly shooting a whole in to thin air a white portal opened.

"This is the only exit so I suggest you hurry your ass up!" Rebuke shouted as he ran towards the portal. Caius didn't need to be told twice and quickly followed him.

**-Flash: End-**

Izanami deadpanned at her master before glancing at a nearby clock.

"_**And you did all this… in 3.5 seconds?"**_ Rebuke shrugged as he stood up.

"Time moves differently in Valhalla."

"…_**You're going to hell you know that right?"**_

"Already there Iza, Already there."

**-With Louise-**

Louise slumped when nothing seemed to happen and it didn't take long for her peers to start their teasing.

"I knew Louise was just a Zero!" A blonde shouted while a busty red-head smirked.

"At least she didn't blow anything up." Kirche said with a chuckle as tears began to fall down frown the petite girls' eyes.

"_How come I can't do anything right all I need to do to prove that I was a noble was to summon a familiar!"_ The pinkette thought furiously. _"A rat would have sufficed or hopefully something that could protect me-"_

***BOOM* *CRASH* CRASH***

**BGM: Final Fantasy XII-2: Knight of the Goddess**

Everyone in the clearing watched dumbfounded as storm clouds covered the skies as a giant crystal-like rose pattern engraved itself on to the ground and slowly rotated. A large lightning bolt struck the ground blinding everyone in the area. Once the light died down everyone saw that that the skies had cleared and standing in the middle of the clearing was a horse that appeared to be covered in metal. But that's not what caught their attention.

Not by a long shot.

It was the frighteningly beautiful pink haired woman on top of the horse that caught their attention. She was wielding two of the biggest blades they had ever gazed upon effortlessly while another blade was strapped to her hip. Louise shuddered when the woman's cold gaze landed on her, she realized that the woman was eyes were just as-_no-_ they were COLDER than her mothers. She was slightly confused when the woman's eyes widened after looking at her.

"_S-Serah?"_ The woman said softly before shaking her head.

**Lightning P.O.V**

I Have no idea how I in the hell I got here, and judging by the gob smacked expressions I was receiving from these hilariously dressed people they weren't so sure either.

"_Oh dear God Louise summoned a Knight!"_ A fat Kid said while dropping his food.

"_Not just any Knight either, You know only the highest ranking Knights can wear custom armor! And judging by her weapons you can tell she's powerful." _Another Kid tried to whisper.

"_S-strong." _A blue haired… 11 year old? Stuttered.

They were using an outdated language but luckily it was one the Guardian Corps used for code so I understood it easily. Judging by nervous glances they were sending the small pink-haired girl I could only guess that she was this "Louise." Meaning she was my only chance to get back to my world…and potentially kick that white-haired bastards' ass. Tapping the side of Odin, he silently began walking toward the girl who appeared even small the closer I got. Hopping off of my partner, who quickly transformed in to his humanoid form, I handed him the blades and dismissed him…further stunning the kids.

"_A Magic Knight! How the Hell did Louise summon a noble!?"_

"_More importantly what country is she from, we don't need a diplomatic accident."_

"_Maybe she's from Tristan She looks like she could be a Valliere."_

Shaking my head I turned back to the gaping child who was now being nudged by a bald man.

"Louise, you have to finish the contract!" The man said as he continued to nudge the terrified girl.

"B-but" I narrowed my eyes at the man; I was never fond of anyone trying to force a child to do something that they obviously didn't want to do. He better pray whatever it was didn't hurt anyone.

"Come on Louise you have to take responsibility." The Man said with a sight making the pinkette gulp.

""My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The girl that was now confirmed to be Louise said…and damn was that a long name. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar." I was confused when the girl tried to reach up for me, once again reminding of my sister when she was younger. After the third attempt she beckoned me down so I did after all I wanted to see what that man was making her do, once again praying to the maker for the bald man, because if someone got hurt he was going down. So imagine my surprise when I received my first kiss ever from a girl that looked no older than twelve.

Hell no.

This was not what I had planned my first kiss to be like, if I even had one, it was wrong on so many unthinkable levels and I vowed to get that man for making a child humiliate both of us like this. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my left hand as it was struck by small bolts of lightning engraving a symbol in to it.

Don't get me wrong it hurt like a bitch but unluckily for four eyes I went through worse and didn't pass out. So standing up I released my worse glare at the man, causing him to step back in fear. And for a split second I no longer saw any form of a man, instead I saw brother-in law and released my most devastating punch straight to his face, knocking him out instantly.

**BRONZE TROPHY UNLOCCKED: You wouldn't hit a man with glasses would you?**

"What did I get myself in to?" Both I and Louise spoke in synch.

**PAUSE**

**AND There you go this will be a one-shot until I get a chance to focus on it**

**Read and review**


	2. Sustained by Hate

**Disclaimer: If I owned either FF13 OR FoZ this would be canon**

**The follow up for Louise's life is a game**

**Posted on Doomsday: Sorry but I have plans with my life that involve waking up tomorrow, maybe next time Mayans.**

**People referred me to The Hill of Swords…which I already read and loved. I was really just going to blow this fic off as some random crack fic…but then people asked for a plot so I said hell why not? let me see if the crack author can try a new trick so hear you go.**

**Chapter 1: Sustained by Hate**

**~Louise's Room~**

After reviving Colbert, the man explained what the runes were on Lightning's hand. Lightning had been pissed when she realized she was forced from a war that would determine the fate of her world by the little pink haired girl. She quickly forced back her glare when she saw how afraid the girl had become when she unleashed it. Maybe it was the pink hair, but it reminded her too much of herself and Serah when they found themselves all alone in their harsh world. So she allowed herself to become this girl's familiar, at least until she found a way back to her world.

So now we find her in her master's room staring at a pile of hay in complete disbelief. It was probably the first time Louise saw her familiar completely lose her cool façade.

"_Hell _no._" _Lightning bit out making the short girl back up a bit cautiously. "If you think this is how things are going to work out between us, this will be a _very _short relationship." Louise didn't like the way her familiar was eyeing her sword and decided to speak up in her defense.

"Don't blame me familiar, it's not like I knew that I was going to summon a _Magic_-_knight._" Louise pointed out, not unreasonably. Still she knew she couldn't make a high ranking soldier of possibly another country sleep on a bed of hay. "Listen familiar, my bed should be big enough for the both of us we can share it."

Somewhere in another world, Saito had the sudden urge to curse loudly.

"Fine. By the way you will address me as _Lightning_, not familiar, if I hear that one more time…" Lightning trailed off as Louise gulped at the not so subtle glances her familiar was sending to her blade.

"U-understood." Louise stuttered out. Suddenly something clicked in her mind, and finding unimaginable amounts of courage she asked. "Is that your _natural_ hair color?" She was caught off guard by another harsh glare.

"_What?"_ Lightning snapped as her master jumped back in fear. She had been asked that question by too many men in her life who we're attempting to pick her up.

All those men are now gay.

"I-It's J-just that the only people with pink hair I know are related to me, so I was curious." Louise answered with wide eyes, calming Lightning down. She knew it was a personal question, but surely her familiar didn't think she meant it like _that_.

"Yes, it is both I and my sister have it." Lightning spoke after taking a deep breath. Feeling safe again, Louise opened her mouth again, but was stopped by a raised hand from Lightning. "No, Lightning is not my real name, and no I will not tell you, no offense but I don't trust you." Lightning stated simply.

Louise closed her mouth.

"_Inquisitive little brat, isn't she?" _Lightning thought with a little humor as the girl continued to remind her of her little sister. Suddenly, Lightning frowned and leapt forward while drawing her blade.

"What-"

*Clang*

Louise was startled as her familiar suddenly jumped forward with her blade drawn, and held her tightly to her chest with one arm. Lightning released her grip on Louise and the younger girl gaped at what she saw. A white haired man holding a strange "L" shaped object was parrying her familiar's sword. Lightning glared at the man harshly.

"You-"

"-saved your life." Rebuke cut her off before pushing her away. Louise watched in awe as Lightning sword transformed in to a weapon that had a similar shape of the intruder's weapon.

"My world will be in ruins!" Lightning growled out as Rebuke yawned while looking at her as if he would rather be somewhere else.

"Calm down and I'll explain some things to you…both of you." Lightning glared a little longer before nodding her head. Both put away their weapons and Rebuke leaned against the window as Lightning leaned against a nearby wall. Feeling a headache coming, Louise just sat on her bed watching the man warily.

"Explain." Lightning demanded causing Rebuke to roll his eyes.

"Okay so you see this brat right here." Rebuke began bluntly while pointing a finger at Louise, getting an angry 'hey!' from her. "Tried to summon me to become her familiar, but I have shit to do; Important shit. So I went to your world and had the portal swallow you up instead." Rebuke said making the two pinkette gape at him.

"What do you mean _world. _There is only one!" Louise said as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry pinky…" Both women twitched at the name. "But there are _many _worlds that exists and I just happened to give you the strongest warrior from _her_ world." Rebuke said as he nodded his heads towards the scowling woman.

"_S-strongest?"_ Louise stuttered out as she looked at her familiar with wide eyes. She knew the woman practically oozed power…but to be the strongest of an entire world? It was kind of humbling for the young mage.

"A world that you now _doomed." _Lightning interrupted. Rebuke rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. The females watched in fascination as images of kids playing and Lightning's comrades smiling appeared. After a minute the images faded away.

"What _was _that?" Lightning asked shocked making the man snort.

"I'm the good guy here. I _was_ just going to leave it alone because it cost me sixty fucking dollars, but I realized that you would be a powerful ally." Rebuke began before turning to the younger pinkette. "Both of you." Rebuke said as switched his attention back to Lightning. "So I decided not to be such an asshole and fixed your planet for you." Lightning gasped at his words as he continued. "I freed those two crystal chicks and-wait is there something going on _between_ them? Because that would be fuckin' awesome." Rebuke trailed off as he gained a faraway look.

"Focus!" Lightning snapped at him, although she had wondered that herself at some points when she traveled with them.

"Anyway. Everyone is happy, except Hope and your sis, because obviously you're not there." Rebuke continued. "I told them you wouldn't be back for about a year or two but they still miss you."

"Thank you." The Lightning said before catching herself and realizing what he said. "Wait why do I have to wait?"

"Because of this bitch right here!" Rebuke said as he lost his composure and glared at Louise, shocking her.

"W-what did I do!?" Rebuke took a deep breath before explaining.

"Listen, in the multiverse thanks to a certain Goddess." Rebukes voice got dark "If you die without reaching your full potential you are reincarnated with different circumstances and have to try again, obviously you don't remember your previous life, but that's how it goes."

"E-etro?" Lightning questioned with wide eyes, making Rebuke shake his head.

"Something much more dangerous." Rebuke stated simply. "Anyway because of her curse _every fucking time_ Louise dies she comes back, which means she does the ritual again, which means she tries to _summon me again_. WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO ESCAPE AGAIN!" Rebuke shouted with an eyes twitch as something finally clicked in Louise's mind.

"Wait you mean _you're_ my familiar?" Louise gaped while Lightning widened her eyes slightly. It was a very surreal experience for the girl; seeing her real familiar after already binding another one.

"So why don't you just accept her summoning and help her reach her full potential yourself?" Lightning questioned, not unreasonably.

"Because have important shit to do like, oh I don't know, stopping an insane goddess from destroying _**existence!?**_" Rebuke said as if he were talking to a child. "That actually brings me to why I originally came here. In order to pay me back for helping your world…" Rebuke began before snapping his fingers. Lightning watched as her armor and weapon transformed **(Think her Outfit from FF13: Lightning Returns, if you haven't seen the 'debut trailer' switch tabs, and watch now.) **She had a new shield that had the emblem **"X7" **on it and her weapon became a very long black and red blade.

"_I didn't think it was possible, but she looks even more intimidating!"_ Louise thought in disbelief. Rebuke coughed and tossed Lightning a white and red magnum while looking embarrassed.

"Design flaw, I don't know why but that's not a gun-blade so you'll have to use that." Rebuke said sheepishly making the woman roll her eyes. "In order to pay me back you will join my army of heroes and train Louise until she is as cold and badass as you." Rebuke began making said girl pale at the very thought. "Then, you will go home, be happy with your life and then wait for me to call you to help me fight the goddess."

"Wait!" Louise interrupted him making him raise an eyebrow. "Why am _I _so important? I'm Louise the zero. I can't cast a spell and I can't fight! What do you expect me to do." Rebuke deadpanned at the girl while Lightning frowned at the girl's self-hating attitude.

"_I'll just beat it out of her in training like Amador did me."_ Lighting thought as she planned a training regimen. If all it took for her happy ending was to make a girl as strong as her then she'd make the girl able to attain her rank in the guardian corps.

Or the kid would die trying.

"My headquarters is not only _light years_ away from here but is protected by a barrier I designed to repel all energies…yet you've already almost summoned me _fifteen times._" Rebuke said with an eye twitch while Lightning, the only other person in the room who could understand the distance, was shocked to say the least. "You are potentially the strongest void mage of all time, fuck Brimir." Rebuke told her bluntly. He didn't have time for all the secrecy involving that fact, Trillions upon trillions of lives depended on it.

"How dare you! There's no way I'm a void mage!" Louise shouted as she hopped off of her bed and glared at the man. "If you think this is a joke-"

"Joke?" Rebuke repeated glaring right in to her eyes. "I have no time to be leading you astray. There are FIVE elements. Your explosions, which are fucking powerful, prove you have magic. If the first four elements didn't work…guess what bitch, it's the fifth." Rebuke bit out and Louise couldn't find any fault in his logic.

"Oh founder…I'm a void mage." She said shocked as she set back on her bed as her head began to hurt she took a deep breath before passing out.

"Here's your sign." Rebuke deadpanned as a cardboard sign hung from Louise's neck that said" Void mage"

"I'll train her." Lightning said as she looked at the young girl, who now bore a large responsibility on her shoulders.

"You have to do more than that, train her, protect her, care for her." Rebuke began as he looked at Lightning tiredly. "You need to be her friend, sister, and mother. This girl comes from a large and powerful family, but besides one of her siblings she's all alone." Rebuke knew he hit a soft spot when he saw her eyes soften.

"Her mom..?"

"Is a soldier." Rebuke deadpanned making Lightning look at him helplessly.

"So am I."

"Serah is proof that you are so much more." Rebuke stated simply, stunning the woman. "Did you know that Serah not only would have completed the journey you sent her on…but also die from it?" Lightning gasped as Rebuke turned away. "She had no regrets and would do it again. THAT is why I saved your planet." Rebuke said as he walked forward.

"You care about her don't you?" Lightning asked as she watched him walk away. Rebuke stopped and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm her familiar; the bond will always be there runes or no runes." Rebuke said with a chuckle. "But, the kid has heart and deserves so much more. I no longer have a heart thanks to the goddess. I would drop that innocent girl in a second to complete my goal, which is why you are protecting her. Protect her from everything…including me if it comes down to it." Rebuke ordered before fading away. The unconscious Louise curled into herself as tears left her eyes.

"I will." Lightning promised when the man was gone. After a few moments of silence lightning decided not to wake the crying girl and went to the closet to grab a night gown. _"This will be the last time I do this."_ Lightning swore as she got the young noble in to her sleep wear. After a while Lightning felt bored decided to go out for a stroll to at least map out the building they were in. It was an old fashioned building but nothing really spoke out to her. It was empty except for some blonde kid hitting on a brown haired girl. Lightning returned to her room and removed her armor.

*Thud*

"_Oh that feels good."_ Lightning thought as she stretched for a bit before climbing in to the bed and taking some much needed rest.

**-The next morning-**

Getting up proved to be a struggle as lightning found her new master wrapped around her with an iron grip.

"_If she's this strong already, it shouldn't take too long to train her."_ Lightning thought with a sigh before glaring at the sleeping figure wrapped around her. Thinking quickly she remembered what she did when her she had the problem with Serah. _"Little pink pest removal tact twenty two it is then."_ Lightning gave the girl a quick but strong poke to the ribs, practically making Louise leap from her.

"W-what, where-who are you?" Louise asked in confusion as she looked at the half naked woman in her bed. Lightning just quirked an eyebrow at her until a look a realization crossed the young girl's face. "Oh founder…it wasn't a nightmare. I really am a V-void mage." After struggling the last two words Louise looked as if she were about to faint again.

"Let's get you cleaned up and ready for the day." Lightning spoke up sounding _amused?_ Louise narrowed her eyes before turning away with a huff. _"Stubborn, she could pass off as a Farron. That's for sure."_ Lightning thought with a barely noticeable smile before she got up and began to place her armor back on. "I'm going to do the laundry; it wouldn't do either of us any good if we walked around wearing dirty clothes." Lightning said stunning the girl. When she was younger she cleaned and Serah cooked; that was the arrangement so she didn't mind picking up an old chore. Besides there was no way Louise would know how to clean her armor so she might as well just get the girls clothes too while she was cleaning hers.

"O-okay." Louise stuttered as she gaped at the older woman's back. Honestly the thought had crossed her mind to order the woman to dress her and clean her clothes…

…but then she remembered that she'd probably end up dead and decided not to push her luck. She would dress herself and since the other woman volunteered to clean, who was she to say no?

"But you'll come with me to learn how to do it right." Lightning added making the girl grimace, but she didn't complain. "If I'm going to turn you in to a strong woman you need to at least know how to take care of yourself first."

"But what about class!?" Louise asked as she watched Lightning pick up a basket. Lightning raised an eyebrow at with her hand on her hip.

"Can any of those classes teach you how to save the world?"

"Of course not-"

"Then it's irrelevant." Lightning said bluntly before turning around and walking away. Louise gaped at her for a second before sighing and following the woman out of the door.

**-Later-**

After a few minutes of walking Lightning spotted a wandering maid and asked her to help her with something.

Well asked is a wrong word. It was more like Lightning saying: _"Follow me"_ and walking away without waiting for a response. Either way the group of three reached a small creek just outside of the school grounds.

"Umm miss what do you want me for?" Siesta asked nervously as she looked at the incredibly intimidating woman warily.

"I need you to teach Louise here how to wash clothes. Something basic like that is important to know in case I'm not around." Lightning said making both girls gape at her. Honestly after seeing how young some of the cleaning staff we're, Lightning began to get an idea of society worked in this new world.

And she didn't like it one bit.

So her first lesson to teach her young master, besides basic life necessities, was that all people we're equal. She needed to show the girl that feelings of superiority often led to arrogance, and arrogance cost many on the battlefield.

Just ask all of the PSICOM soldiers that died trying to fight Hope

"What! But she's a commoner-"Louise stopped talking at the glare she was receiving from her familiar.

"_Louise."_ Lightning said simply, shutting the girl up. Siesta watched the exchange in awe. "I'm going to find a clearing that I can train you in so please behave until I return." Louise nodded her head weakly and the woman walked away.

"L-let's get started shall we?" Siesta said awkwardly as Lightning disappeared in to the forest.

**-30 minutes later-**

After much frustration and grumbling from the young noble, Louise finally began to get the hang of it much to the relief of the maid, who didn't want to face the possibility facing Lightning's ire for not completing the task. When asking how the young maid got so good at housework, Louise found herself trading childhood stories with the commoner.

And oddly enough, many of the commoner's stories _interested _Louise

Wiping her sweating forehead, Louise began to fold the articles of clothing like Siesta had taught her.

"There you've got the hang of it Miss Vallière." Siesta congratulated the noble with a smile that, oddly enough, reminded her of her older sister's.

"Thank you for your help." Louise found herself saying, and what shocked her was that she _meant _it. The two decided to continue their conversation while waiting on Louise's familiar to return. As they talked animatedly Lightning, who had returned fifteen minutes earlier, stood behind a tree with a small smirk.

"_Looks like my plan worked."_ Lightning leaned on the tree, deciding to give the girls a few more minutes.

**Bronze trophy Unlocked: Stick removal (Remove a stick from a noble's ass)**

**+ 500 gold.**

"_W-what the hell was that!?" _Lightning thought in surprise as the voice rang through her head. She took a stealthy look back at the girls and noticed that neither of them heard it.

_*Bzzz*_

Feeling her cell phone buzzing, Lightning pulled it out and frowned.

"_I still get service out here?" _The soldier questioned before placing it to her ear.

"_Yo sparks!"_ Rebuke greeted cheerfully making Lightning narrow her eyes. _"Don't worry about the voice, only you can hear it for now. It's something I added to make your mission a little easier but whenever it mentions award, PAY ATTENTION!"_ Rebuke told her before hanging up.

*Click*

Lightning closed her phone and put it away, it was then that she noticed a small white pouch attached to her hip. Opening it up she gasped as she saw it filled with gold.

"_At least this Job pays."_ Lightning thought while shaking her head as she once again tried to figure out what mess she had got herself in to this time. Grabbing a hand full of the coins, Lightning closed it back up and walked to the girls.

"I'm back, we'll begin training tomorrow; same time." Lightning told Louise before flipping over the creak next to a wide-eyed Siesta. "Here's for the trouble." Lightning said as she handed the maid the money. Louise felt slightly dismayed as she remembered that the other girl was only spending time with her because it was her job. Siesta looked at the money before shaking her head with a smile.

"Keep it; this time was actually interesting for me. Just make sure you two come to me if you need any more help." Lightning shook her head in slight wonder as she put the gold back in the pouch.

"_It never fails; the ones with the biggest hearts are given the harshest lives."_ Unknown to Lightning for the first time in Louise's life, the young noble was having frighteningly similar thoughts.

"_Why do people like Kirche get luxury when Siesta has to work her fingers to the bone?"_ Louise was honestly confused about the lack of fairness. _"Why would the Founder allow that?"_

Neither Louise nor Lightning knew it, but it was because of this day. This outing to teach a spoiled girl how to wash her clothes, that would lead to a new Void mage being preached about at the soon-to-be former Church of Brimir.

**-Later-**

After bidding Siesta farewell, the Pink duo were on their way to the dining hall for lunch when a voice called out to them making Louise groan. Lightning, noticing her master's reaction, looked up to see a busty red-head.

"_W-what the hell is up with her chest size?"_ Lightning thought in disbelief while keeping a cool expression. Before Lightning could be the badass woman she is today, she had to first overcome being an awkward teenager going through puberty, and like many girls was self-conscious about her bust size, but eventually her body grew up and her hormones settled; allowing her to become the perfect soldier. So with Lightning's phantom feelings of envy, coupled with the fact that the Kirche reminded her of a mix between Jihl and Fang it should come to no one's surprise that Lightning already didn't like Kirche on sheer principal alone.

"Louise where we're you today? I was worried when nobody blew up." Kirche said with mock concern, making both Louise and Lightning glare at her.

Yes lightning _really_ didn't like this bitch.

Before Louise could yell at the taller girl, Lightning placed an armored-clad hand on her shoulder and gave her a firm look.

"Louise, if you want to _waste your time_ _on_ _trash_ then that's your choice, but _don't _waste mine." Lightning said coldly, shocking both girls, but the softening of her gaze and the gentle squeeze on her shoulder conveyed the real message to Louise.

"_Don't waste your time on trash."_

Nodding to her familiar Louise brushed past the stunned Kirche and continued her walk to the dining hall. As they were walking Lightning spied a familiar blonde boy and frowned slightly, noticing this; Louise nudged her slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure…but I think I saw him before." Lightning said as they continued walking.

"Who? Guiche?" Louise asked while raising an eyebrow as she gestured to the boy.

"Yeah, I think I saw 'Guiche' trying to pick up some brown haired girl in the hall of the dormitory last night." Unfortunately Lightning said that just as they were passing Montmorency, said girl whipped her head towards her in anger.

"What was he doing!?" The blonde asked angrily making Lightning give her a perturbed look. She wasn't used to anyone just yelling at her for no reason but shrugged it off assuming for there to be a reason as she looked at the girl's slightly hurt eyes.

"That kid right there." Lightning said blatantly pointing at the boy now; gaining his attention. "Was trying to pick up a brown haired girl last night." By now it had gotten deathly silent as Guiche gaped. It wasn't long before his girlfriend began shouting at him and he found himself backed in to a corner.

Little known fact: When put under pressure…Guiche makes some pretty dumbass decisions.

"You we're obviously lied to!" Guiche defended himself as he grabbed her shoulders. "This _fiend_ is obviously just messing with you! What else would you expect from the _Familiar of Zero_!" Louise flinched as she heard her nickname "And I'll prove it to you by defeating her in battle and forcing her to tell the truth!" Various looks of disbelief were sent at Guiche as everyone looked from him to _Lightning_ then back to him.

"Are you an Idiot, Guiche?" Some random student asked seriously. Even Louise stared at the blonde as if he lost his mind.

"Guiche! We have to get you to a nurse you _know_ you're not supposed to eat the mushrooms growing next to the shed!" Louise shouted in concern making her familiar quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Is he a friend?" Lightning asked making Louise shake her head.

"Founder no, but if he dies it'll be brought back to me." Louise deadpanned making the older woman nod in understanding. Guiche however wasn't afraid after all; Knight or not _Louise_ summoned the woman, so she couldn't be _that _strong.

"_Familiar."_ Guiche spat out like a curse making Lightning glare at him. "Go to Vestry Courtand meet me for a duel!" Trying very hard to prevent a possible feud with her family, Louise tried a different approach.

"Duels are forbidden between Guiche!"

"Ah but she is technically a familiar now!" Louise curse silently in her head.

"_He just committed suicide!"_ Louise thought in horror. She had never seen her familiar in any _real _action but when your mother is Karin and you meet someone that scares you more than _that woman _without doing _anything; _you tend not to question their abilities.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Louise muttered as she watched her familiar follow Guiche to a court yard followed by the rest of the school. She lifted her head when she heard someone running towards her.

"Miss Vallière! What's going on?" Siesta asked in concern as she ran to her new friend.

"Guiche just challenged lightning to a duel." Siesta blanched as she heard the news. Not because she cared for the boy, but if the boy died Louise might need to give up a lot of money and that might remove any chance of her selling her contract to the young noble. God help her if she was going to was going to work at the school for the rest of her life.

"Do I need to get a medic, did he eat the mushrooms again!?" Siesta asked frantically making Louise sigh.

"Let's just go Siesta, maybe we can stop her from inflicting any fatal wounds." The maid nodded and the pinkette to the court.

**-Minutes later-**

"Any last words familiar?" Guiche asked while the crowd continued to gape at him.

"Just four." Lightning said sounding bored.

"Then say them."

"Are. You. _Fucking_, Serious?" Lightning questioned before reaching to her back and pulling her new blade off. The sheer size of it made many of the students pale at how easy she was holding it. Her runes began to glow, but because she is _Lightning_ she didn't really feel any noticeable differences, if asked later she would mention that her vision cleared up a little bit.

"Of course!" Guiche said bravely as he summoned three bronze Valkyries. In the crowd Louise turned to Montmorency.

"Please look in to your heart, he didn't mean it! Take him back I swear he's changed!" Montmorency looked at the girl with a sad smile.

"Thank you for trying to make me happy…you're a true friend. If it means anything now I want to say sorry for how I've treated you and maybe after we can start over." Montmorency said sincerely and Louise would have been moved if she wasn't trying to get sued. "You may not have great magic…but you have a great heart." The blonde said as she poked Louise in the middle of her chest.

"_It's over."_ Louise thought as tears fell from her eyes. Mistaking them for tears of joy, the blonde felt her heart twist and pulled the shorter girl in to a one armed hug.

"Aww come here."

Lightning continued to stare at the three Valkyries with wide eyes. She just couldn't believe how weak they looked; even when she first started her journey as an l'cie she faced scarier monsters. She's fought things many people would consider _GODS_. And this _boy-_

No.

This _bitch _thought three tin cans were going to stop her? It was then that Lightning felt a strange feeling in her stomach. The foreign feeling was spreading to her face at an alarming rate and for the first time in years Lightning _laughed her ass off._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lightning began laughing as she used her blade for support while wiping at her eyes.

**-White room-**

Rebuke did a spit-take as he watched the impossible.

"My God…that was _unholy."_ The game master gasped.

**-With Serah & Snow-**

Snow looked as his wife in concern as he felt her shiver slightly.

"You okay, babe?"

"I felt…a disturbance…" Serah whispered in a strange voice.

**-With Noel and Hope-**

Hope and his new assistant were doing paper work when suddenly hope's head snapped to a window.

"You okay Hope?" Noel asked as the silver haired man narrowed his eyes.

"I feel as though I missed something that I've wanted to hear for years…"

"That sucks."

**-With Fang in Vanille-**

"Someone's about to get fucked up." Fangs said with a strong Australian accent, before rubbing her shoulder after Vanille hit her.

"Fang, Language!"

**-With Sazh-**

"Aw _hellllll _naw. I'm too old for this shit." Sazh complained before getting up from his workplace and beginning his trek back home.

**-With Caius-**

Caius was sunbathing with Yeul on a beach bot had on sunglasses and we're relaxing when Caius felt a cold shill crawl down his back. Sitting up, Caius put his hands together and bowed his head.

"What are you doing?" Yeul ask sounding slightly bewildered

"Praying." Caius said simply.

**-Back to Lightning-**

"I'll give you ten seconds to get more out." Lightning said while attempting to regain her composure.

**BGM: Flash- Finally Fantasy XIII**

"Take this!" Guiche exclaimed as he summoned ten more Valkyries. "How do you plan to stop my _Army_, Familiar?"

"Easily." Lightning began as she rushed forward at blinding speeds. "Because I am a _**Legion of One **_**(1)**" Lightning finished as she sliced a Valkyrie in half vertically, when two more rushed both her sides. Lightning blocked a slash from the left Valkyrie with her shield as she stabbed the one on the right through its chest. Ripping her blade from the suit of armor she spun and sliced the Valkyrie she blocked, in half.

"_Oh founder" _Louise thought as she watched her familiar fight. It was like Lightning was dancing as she destroyed the suits.

Lightning stabbed her blade in to the ground before she jumped to the right while pulling out her gun and aimed at three suits of armor.

***BANG* *BANG *BANG***

Hitting all three in the head, Lightning back flipped over the slash of another Valkyrie and aimed at its head mid-flip.

***BANG***

Lightning holstered the gun, before landing on her feet and grabbing her blade and bursting forward at a charging Valkyrie. The Valkyrie swung at the pinkette, but was too slow and missed Lightning as she ducked underneath the blow and used the momentum to knock the suit of armor twenty-five feet in the air. The students and Guiche watched in awe as Lightning _leapt_ into the sky and met the suit of armor at the peak of its assent. Lightning hit it with a barrage of slashes before piercing it through the chest with the blade. Suddenly the body lit in a golden flam as lightning placed both of her hands on the hilt. Lightning swung back her blade bring the body with it as she fell towards the remaining Valkyries.

"AHH!" Lightning roared as she descended.

***BOOOM***

**BGM: END**

The crowd watched in a stunned as a pillar of light exploded from the place of impact and sent a shockwave across the court. Even Tabitha was shocked from reading her book as she gazed at the scene. Louise was stunned way more than her peers because she knew.

Oh she _knew._

Lightning didn't even try.

The crowd watched in silence as Guiche lied in a crater with the remainder of his Valkyries while Lightning calmly strode to her master. When the soldier reached the mage they stared at each other before lightning spoke.

"You will be _that_ level by the end of year one. Now come, your training starts now." Lightning told her master simply, shocking all those who heard her. Lightning then turned to the maid. "Please bring us some water. I fear that Louise will be exhausted when I'm done with her today."

"R-right away." Siesta agreed as she hurried to fulfill the request.

"_That was pathetic, if it was to the death I could have just shot him in the head and been done with it." _Lighting thought as she glanced back at the awe-struck face of Louise. _"This is the result of their teaching? Louise can't get stronger here we'll have to leave and travel across this world if we want to see any development." _Lightning stopped before turning to her master. "Tell me did your mother ever tell you what you need to be perfect on the battle field?"

"Honor and strength right?" Louise asked as Lightning shook her head.

"No you need to be able to close of your emotions properly, and the only way to do that _properly_ is to experience them all and _understand _what they are." Lightning began as the younger girl widened her eyes. "I have no fear in battle because I _know _what fear is and can block it off. But I also know how important the emotion is and know when to release it."

"When would fear be important?" Louise questioned her familiar curiously.

"When you are about to do something reckless and could get yourself or someone you love Killed, When you are about to fail a mission and know the consequences so you _force _yourself, and finally it's important to remind you that no matter how strong you are…you're still human." Lightning's eyes softened at the last one making Louise wonder what exactly Lightning had done in her life…she didn't look any older than twenty one years of age.

"Oh…" Louise said as she gazed at her familiar.

"There are two emotions that can be used to sustain the lock on your emotions, it's when you lock them with fear that they can later be reopened and you can smile when the storm is over."

"What's the other?" Louise asked curiously Lightning sighed before giving her a sad smile.

"Hate." Lightning said making the girl gasp. "If you hate something enough and become consumed by it…" Lightning thought of the horrible mistake she made when she didn't prevent Hope from attempting to kill Snow and all of the battles she had with Caius. "Your emotional lock may never be opened again."

"Oh Founder…" Louise gasped as she realized what may have happened to her mother.

"There are both good and bad emotions that you need to feel, sadly enough I suspect you've already felt all of the bad ones." Lightning said as she gestured to the school making Louise flinch slightly. "Which is why in two weeks' time, we _WILL_ leaving to explore the rest of this world together." Lightning revealed making Louise step back in shock.

"But what about school?"

"Maybe you didn't hear your would-be familiar." Lightning said as Louise grimaced at the thought of the white-haired man. "_Countless_ lives are at risk, the chance to say no ended the moment you we're born."

"C-can I at least write to my family while we're gone?" Louise choked out as tears filled her eyes. Lightning brought her in to a one-armed hug and squeezed her gently.

"You can but not frequently, we can risk them chasing us down we need you to train in peace." Lightning said before turning as she heard Siesta approach them.

"I brought the water." Siesta said happily making Lightning nod in appreciation.

What neither pinkette knew was that the maid had heard every word.

**PAUSE**

**(1) Legion of one is Lightning's feral link ability in Final Fantasy XII-2**

**And there you go many people wanted this chapter to come out so I tried to jot down a simple 1.5k word chapter….that grew…and grew you get the point.**

**Remember every review and vote counts**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. Derflinger: Blade of Sorrow

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy XIII or FOZ id be one happy as mother-**

**LISTEN because I removed the poll chapters the reviews will be messed up for many people UNTIL CHAPTER 5 so if you want to tell me how the story is going please PM me or use a guest account until chapter 5**

**PLAY**

**Chapter 2: Derflinger: Blade of Sorrow**

**-Forest Clearing-**

Siesta watched with wide-eyes a Lightning, for lack of a better word, beat the shit out of Louise across the forest floor. Lightning had said that she wanted to test a theory after she tried to use her magic with the young noble's wand; only for a tree to explode as soon as she said the word "Blizzaga"

"Get up maggot!" Lightning bit out as Louise struggled to stand only to get kicked down again. "Is that the best you've got? Get up and attack me!"

"How do you expect me to fight you!?" Louise shouted out as angry tears fell from her eyes while blood came from her lips. "You broke my wand, and are stronger than me in every way! I can't fight you! I _can't."_

"It's not a question of can or can't, there are some things you just have to do." Lightning told her with a glare as her hand began to crackle with lightning.

"Please Miss Lightning stop, you're going to kill her!" Siesta cried out as Louise looked at her familiar in disbelief.

"_This is it…I'm actually about to be killed by my own familiar and there's nothing I can do about it."_ The realization that she was going to die a failure shook the young noble to her core as she watched her familiar raise her hand towards her. _"I...don't want to die!" _Louise thought in horror as she clenched her hands in anger. _"Please founder, if there was ever a time that I needed my magic to work for me it's now…I can't die her…no I refuse to die here!"_ Louise glared at Lightning, who smirked at her.

"**Thundaga." **Lightning said simply as a wave of lightning released from her hands. As if on instinct, Louise raised her hands towards Lightning as if she was going to catch the magic. Louise screwed her eyes shut as the electricity arched towards her.

***BOOOM***

*CRASH*

"Well done." Lightning complimented making the young noble open her eyes in surprise, there were ice crystals on the ground, and looking up Louise could see that lightning's right arm was frozen.

"What-"Louise asked startled as Lightning slammed her arm against a tree to free it from its cold prison.

"When I casted my spell using your wand it failed, but it got me thinking what exactly was void magic anyway? Sure I may not be your correct familiar but I'm obviously a match if the portal accepted me anyway." Lightning began as she walked towards the younger pinkette with a small smile. "I am your elemental match, yet I have no real element. So I decided to see if "Void Magic" was really just the same as my own, but to test that you'd have to stop using your wand."

"Why didn't you just tell me that!?" Louise asked in righteous fury.

"Because to use my magic you have to truly believe that the results are possible. If I had told you beforehand you would have simply told yourself that it wasn't possible so that you wouldn't get your hopes up, thus making you fail before you even tried." Lightning said as she ruffled her master's hair. "Congratulations Louise, you just did magic."

"Oh founder…"Louise muttered as the realization sat in. In all honesty she had been hoping that her being a Void mage was still a mistake, but now the proof was there she just performed her familiar's magic, which was apparently Void magic. Louise got dizzy for a second before passing out.

**Bronze Trophy: I'll make a mage out of you: Unlocked (Teach Louise magic.)**

**+ 200 gold**

Lightning picked up the petite girl and began walking back to their room with a wide-eyed siesta following them.

"_Her magic is incredible, despite being the first time she actively used magic she managed to perform Blizzaga…even if it was unintentional. She has promise that's for sure, but I have to make her see it."_ Lightning thought to herself with a frown. Meanwhile siesta was having her own thoughts.

"_This woman is insane." _Siesta thought bluntly. They continued to walk in silence until they reached Louise's room.

"Siesta, do you think you could take me into town later I need to find a weapon." Lightning asked as she glanced back at the maid, startling her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes miss Lightning." Siesta stuttered out as she watched the woman place the pinkette back into her bed.

"Good." Lightning said simply as she exited the room without looking back, which Siesta found out was Lightning speak for: Follow me now or die.

**-A few Hours Later: Weapon shop-**

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me."_ Lightning resisted the urge to face-palm as she attempted to look for a nice sturdy blade. She had told Siesta to wait outside for her, because she had planned it to be a quick trip, but so far she had found nothing but weak swords or just plain decorations.

"Wow aren't you a good looking blade, if your owner buys me we can have lots of fun together. I like a sword with a nice…_edge_." Turning to the voice Lightning widened her eyes a bit as she stared at a rusty looking blade.

That was talking.

"What the hell?" Lightning muttered as the shop keeper glared at it.

"Hey quit hitting on this lady's sword! It's bad for business damn it!" The shopkeeper yelled as Lightning frowned. She picked it up and gave it a few practice swings.

"_Good weight, length, and a durable blade. Just have to teach Louise how to clean a weapon when we get back and it should be perfect." _Lightning set the blade on the counter and gave the gaping man a hand full of gold coins. Honestly she had no idea how the economy worked her, shed ask Louise about it later, and just gave what she felt would be enough.

So far it hadn't went wrong yet.

"W-wait!" The shop keeper called out, making her glance back at him. "Don't you want the sheath at least?" Lightning thought about it for a second, before the image of Louise dying because she couldn't remove the long blade effectively flashed in her mind.

"No, I'll make do with this."

"You made a good choice partner!" The sword said happily. "The name's Derflinger, but you can call me Derf. You won't regret buying me I can guarantee you that."

"Sorry but you're not for me, which is a good thing because I probably would throw you away after a week if you keep babbling. You're a sword, shut up and kill things." Lightning said coolly making the blade flinch.

"C-Cold."

Lightning frowned when she realized that the maid was nowhere to be found. She widened her eyes when she heard someone screaming and quickly darted towards a nearby ally. However when she reached it she actually had to do a double take.

"Well damn." The sword said awkwardly.

"Guess "Commoners" aren't as defenseless as people think." Lightning said simply as she was greeted by the sight of Siesta clenching her fists, as a would-be mugger lay in front of her unconscious. "You okay?" Lightning asked gaining her attention.

"Ah!" Siesta yelped in surprise. "Please Miss Lightning you can't tell anyone about this! If people know I can protect myself I might never get a job off of the school." Honestly Lightning had no intention of doing so either way, but the puppy dog look she was given that reminded her of Serah's made her look away with a grimace.

"Fine." Lightning consented, before a thought occurred to her. "As long as you promise to sell your contract to Louise as soon as you can. You're a good influence on her and she needs a friend right now." Siesta, who was going to try to sell it to the young noble anyway, had to stop herself from shouting in victory and settled for nodding.

"Alright let's get back." Lightning said as she walked passed Siesta and continued on her way.

**-Dormitories: Evening-**

By the time they had made it back to Louise's room it was getting dark, but when they entered they saw that the girl was missing.

"Where the hell did that brat go?" Lightning muttered with a face-palm.

"Maybe she went back to the clearing." Siesta said unsurely

"What?"

"Being on the cleaning staff means you tend to hear a lot of rumors and as the school's "failure" it's safe to say that Louise has been in a lot of them." Siesta began with a frown. "Anyway Louise may not have been good at magic, but she was always a great student she loved to research things, so I'm guessing she went to explore her magic ability's after she woke up."

"Damn it. If she strains herself she could end up dead, we have to hurry." Lightning bit out in concern as she ran down the hallway with the maid hurrying behind her.

**-Clearing-**

**BGM: Sustained by Hate- Final Fantasy XIII**

When they made it to the clearing, they watched silently as Louise fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"It's no use…" They hear Louise mutter. "I get a wave of _something_ but the desired effects still don't happen." Louise spoke with narrowed eyes. "**Fire ball!"** Louise shouted as a small flare sparked in front of her before fizzing out. "*Gasp* Why won't it work?" Lightning sighed and walked into the clearing with Siesta behind her.

"Stop the word at Fire and picture a flame shooting out." Lightning said simply making Louise snap her heads toward her in surprise.

"L-Lightning?"

"Try it, trust me." Lightning said simply. Louise turned around and raised her hand.

"**Fire!" **Louise said, and sure enough a blast of fire erupted from her fingertips. Louise could also tell that the spell took a lot less magic than her previous attempts. "How-"

"I said you needed the right intention when using a spell, how could you do that if you don't know the right incantation or the effects of the spell?" Lightning said with narrowed eyes. "You are trying to _force_ your magic out! You do realize that could kill you right?" Lightning growled out as she towered over the petite girl, who shrunk back in fear. "Why are you training, with forces you _don't understand,_ without my permission?"

"I-I just wanted to see what I could do, I finally _can_ do magic and prove I'm not a failure!" Louise tried to defend herself. "I figured I could just figure out how it works considering that I managed to use it earlier." Lightning released a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Your first spell was due to pure reflex, you did the exact same spell I had attempted with your wand because you _heard_ the word. If I hadn't attempted it first you would have died from my attack." Lightning revealed making the girl step back in shock. "Your intentions were good, but you need _patience_, or is my training not good enough for you?"

"No, it's not like that! I appreciate what you're trying to do for me believe me." Louise said as she looked down ashamed. It was a weird feeling being scolded like this by Lightning. When her mom did it she felt terrified, but when her familiar did it she felt regret. Siesta watched the exchange with wide eyes; the maid could have sworn that the terrifying woman was _concerned_ for her hopefully future boss.

"We all do stupid things Louise, but that's just it I now it's unfair, however you _can't_ afford to. Your purpose in this world won't allow you to." Lighting said sympathetically making the younger look up at her in surprise.

"But what _is_ my purpose?"

"That's something you need to have patience and figure out for yourself." Lightning said as she pulled out the rust form of Derflinger and stabbed it into the ground.

**BGM: END**

"What's with the rusty sword?" Louise questioned as she looked at it awkwardly.

"This is how I'm going to teach you how to be patient, I will train you in magic and combat _only_ if you can make this thing presentable."

"I'll have you know that I am the great Derflinger!" The sword said with a boisterous voice.

"Did that sword just talk?" Louise asked with wide eyes as the sword continued to talk animatedly.

"Young girl! It's been for ever since I've seen such a basic yet perfect fire spell like that! If I didn't know any better I'd think you would have learned it from that jackass Brimir, but that's impossible because he only cared about his incredibly long, but flash spells." The sword continued as it praised the young noble.

"As you can see he talks…a lot. And is very dirty, if you can actually clean this I will continue my lessons. Throwing it in a lake in anger will cause you to fail." Lightning said simply as the girl gaped at her. "Siesta, go get these supplies and bring them back as fast as you can." Lightening told the maid what she needed and Siesta ran off as quickly as she could as Louise continued to gape at the babbling blade.

"Wait, were doing this now!?"Louise asked when she finally found her voice.

"Of course. This is training and you _obviously_ don't care about training at night so were going to start now. Don't worry I'll tell you how to clean it." Lightning said, not even trying to keep the smirk of her face.

**-30 minutes later-**

We now find the group sitting by a creek as Louise furiously rubbed the blade down with a cloth. Siesta had decided to stay and keep the girl some company, while Lightning wondered how long it'd be until the girl cracked.

"You know being cleaned like this under the moon-light is bringing back memories of my time with Sasha." Derflinger sighed sadly. "She was a lovely woman."

"Sasha?" Louise asked in confusion as she wiped Derflinger.

**BGM: This is your Home-Finally Fantasy XIII**

"She was my first wielder, a lovely girl…it must have been at least six thousand years since we first met, after that bastard Brimir forced her to be his familiar." Derflinger said wistfully as Siesta and Louise looked at the blade in shock. The blade was no longer talking to them though, no he had inadvertently slipped back in to his memories that were long forgotten and continued his sad tale.

"The founder?" Louise asked in shock.

"It's sad really, these _nobles_ worship the very ground he walks on yet nobody knows the truth…he started off as a nice boy but he was a monster let me tell you that." Derflinger said angrily.

"What! How dare you talk about Brimir that way-"

"Listen girly." Derflinger interrupted her. "I was there _personally_; I was the _cause _of his death. Don't you dare sit there and tell me I'm wrong when all you have to back your opinions up is hearsay." Derflinger said coldly. Louise nearly dropped the weapon in shock and even Lightning began to listen to the sword.

"What did he do?" Lightning said as Louise continued to wipe the blade distractedly as she was enthralled in his tale.

"Sasha was a lovely elf woman who made a pact with Brimir to experiment on her, but she ended up being made in to his familiar. Of course this was before he turned into the monster he became so there truly were no ill intentions on his part." Derflinger said with a sigh as he continued to tell his stories. Something about a gentle girl cleaning him just forced them back out.

"Wait! The founder's familiar was an _elf._" Louise asked in fear making Lightning frown at her slightly.

"Yep and one of the best there was." Derflinger said fondly. "Anyway you all _know_ how humans are. I don't even have to know you to assume that you've all faced your own adversities against the members of your own race." Lightning thought of all of the PSICOM soldiers she had slaughtered, Siesta thought of all the abuse the less powerful were given, and Louise thought back to the teasing she had endured. "They had conflict with the elves, but they refused to talk it out with them so they were banished from the holy land." Derflinger said angrily.

"But it didn't stop there did it?" Lightning said as the younger girls looked at her with wide eyes. "It never fails; humans make the same mistakes over and over."

"I can tell you are one of the good ones." Derflinger said simply before sighing. "You're right, Sasha even _followed_ him. The Humans believed that they were entitled to the land and a war broke out between the Humans and elves." Louise remembered this much from her texts.

"And Brimir won…" Louise said with practiced ease, she had remembered the feeling of pride she had whenever she was told the story but now it was beginning to make her feel sick. If the humans were truly the ones at fault and there are very few Elves that still exist…

Louise shuddered at the implications.

"The war continued and Brimir was forced to become a leader. I still remember the look of joy on Sasha's face; she had finally thought the war could end. She was branded a traitor by her own people for sticking with him." Derflinger said angrily and Lightning knew that if Derf had a body he would have punched something at that point. "The war had gone too far and Brimir had decided that his people must live. Sasha begged and begged, but he said there was no choice."

"So he had no choice-"Louise stopped at the glare she received from Lightning.

"There is always a choice girl, remember that." Derflinger said icily. "He slaughters as many elves as he could, it was genocide. Elves of all ages were completely wiped out every time he casted a spell and Sasha had to helplessly watch. I still remember the suffering she went through. Finally Sasha decided to end it." Derflinger said before going quiet for a bit. Louise and Siesta had tears in their eyes at this point.

"She finally realized that she _had_ a choice as well, didn't she?" Lightning said while giving the sword a knowing look.

"She realized that she had a powerful blade that she poured her heart and soul into creating and used that." Derflinger said with pride. "She picked me up and walked right up to him and rammed me through his heart."

"Good riddance." Siesta said coldly Louise looked at her in shock.

"Siesta's right Louise." Lightning said gaining her attention. "The world isn't black and white and only seeing it that way leads to nothing but suffering. I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that if you don't figure that out…' Lightning trailed off as she aimed her blade at the young noble. "History is going to repeat itself, and trust me I _know_ my choices." Louise paled at the promise because she knew.

Lightning would kill her instantly.

**BGM: END**

"D-don't worry I don't plan to, in fact I'm looking for a new role model now…" Louise said with a cold sweat.

"What are you two talking about?" The sword questioned

"Louise is a Void mage and I was forced to be her familiar, and I am currently trying to make sure she doesn't turn out like the first one." Lightning said as she slowly sheathed her blade. "Your story has motivated me to try to remove that stick from her ass much faster."

"It's gone its gone!" Louise said frantically as she held up her hands, making Derflinger fall from her grip and stab into the ground. The sun's light reflected off of the blade and shined into her eyes making Louise stumble back and fall into the creek. "We were talking all night, the sun is coming up!" Louise sputtered in disbelief before stepping from the water.

Wait a minute.

Replaying the past few minutes in her head, Louise ran forward with a grin and picked the sword up before showing it to a wide-eyed Lightning.

"I did it!" Louise said happily and sure enough Derflinger was in mint condition.

"Well I'll be damned I haven't felt this good since Sasha made me eat one of Brimir's explosion spells." Derflinger said absentmindedly as the three humans looked at the sword in their own versions of surprise. Which meant Siesta and Louise gaped while Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Did I forget to mention that I can absorb spells? I had forgotten a lot of things, but it all came back to me thanks to the little lady."

"Maybe you should go over your abilities with Louise later, if she's going to use you she needs know what you can do." Lightning said as Siesta released a yawn. "Siesta, you go take a nap under the tree, if anyone asks where you were, tell them you were cleaning something for Louise." Siesta nodded and Louise looked at her familiar in disbelief.

"Wait what's going on?"

"Your patience training is over, now you need to start on your stamina and sword play." Lightning said as she pulled out her blade. "Magic comes later."

"Wait! I'm using Derflinger? I can't swing this thing effectively." Lightning just looked at her blankly and Louise gasped in fear as Lightning's words rang through her head.

_"It's not a question of can or can't, there are some things you just have to do."_

"_Oh foun-err I'm going to need a new deity."_ Louise thought with a sweat drop. However that very thought struck a chord in Louise, it was then that she had realized that if she truly _was_ his second coming; she'd have to do her best to not become like him and treat _all_ forms of life with respect.

"Are you ready?" Lightning asked testily, but frowned further when Louise shook her head.

"Not yet."

_*SHTCK*_

Louise stabbed the sword ground and frowned at it while shaking her head.

"_Never in a million years would I think that I'd do what I'm about to…but I'm getting an idea of how Lightning thinks now, I know for a fact she's going to keep one hand on her blade after that story, but I refuse to be treated differently for something I didn't do. I need to prove to her that I'm different, I need to prove to Derflinger that I'm different, but most importantly I need to prove to myself."_ Louise took a steadying breath before kneeling in front of the blade.

"Whatcha' doing Little Lady?" Derf asked in confusion as Lightning continued to frown.

"Derflinger, you may be a sword, but you are still a sentient being…I want to show you that just because I'm a Void Mage that doesn't mean I'll end up like Brimir, so asking you out of respect…" Louise trailed off as Lightning widened her eyes. _"Please_ let me wield you." The blade was silent for a bit before it started laughing.

"AHAHAHA, no need to get formal! Let's show ice Queen what we can do, _partner." _Louise grinned at it.

**-Insert ****Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time - Opening a large treasure chest-**

Louise Slowly removed the sword from the ground before raising it up in victory. As she did, she idly mused about how being called an equal by a sword didn't faze her as much as it should have.

**Brone Trophy Unlocked: The Key to Victory! (Find a key item.)**

**+220 Gold**

"Louise…" Lightning began as she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. Very few people had ever seen her do what she was about to. It's been rumored in the Guardian Corps for years, but there had never been any solid evidence of this monumental event occurring. What was this strange phenomenon?

Lightning was about to force back her pride for an instant.

"…I'm _proud_ of you." Lightning said before dashing at the shell shocked girl. "Don't keep yourself open!"

"AHHHH!" Louise shrieked in fear as she closed her eyes.

_*CLANG*_

Lightning watched in disbelief as Louise parried her strike nearly effortlessly. Louise looked back at the woman with bright blue eyes before they turned back to normal.

"W-what?" Louise stuttered out as she was suddenly forced to use both hands to hold back Lightning's blade.

"I took over your body so you wouldn't die; you have to keep your head in the game Partner! I can only do it for so long until my own reserves are depleted! So until you feed me try not to leave yourself open."

"Glad to know that I can fight harder." Lightning smirked as Louise was beginning to get forced to her knees by Lightning's blade.

"_Oh…uh…Magic? Yes Magic will do for now. Magic help me!" _Louise thought with anime tears.

**PAUSE**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: This is your Home.**

**To those who might not know Derflinger's passed and all of his abilities are canon. It was in the light novel. I may have had to infer on some parts however.**

**Sasha DID kill Brimir with Derflinger.**

**However the reasons why were never stated, but it is highly implied that it was to stoop the elven genocide.**

**Alright now for those new to my series let me start off by saying this. In LIAG I and those who help me with their own additions to my series, with my permission of course, do our absolute BEST to change the events in canon as EXTREMELY as possible WHILE staying in cannon. What does this mean?**

**For example in my Naruto fic, I NEVER changed how a jutsu worked OR added my own Jutsu/ used powers from other media.**

**So for example: Naruto never got an ability to use anything BUT chakra and his Jutsu stayed limited to those he actually had in cannon.**

**If you read any of my other stories you would see that adding a single new variable in the story at the very start of the fic will have a butterfly effect that will change the canon drastically while staying believable.**

**Examples of this are.**

**Ichigo having the knowledge of the future in Bakudo X**

**Red taking Ash's places in RLIAG**

**Naruto given ten extra minutes with the forbidden scroll in NLIAG**

**Shepard's new CANON crew member in Mass Effect: LIAG (On 117Jorn's page)**

**Spider-Man's life when making Marvel vs. Capcom 3 canon**

**Natsu going training before canon events in FAO**

**And now Lightning becoming Louise's familiar**

**These simple changes will make an entire new story that's enjoyable to read, will take you by surprise, and not be cliché.**

**Seriously I do my best to prevent cliché's that have been in other fanfics**

**In fact I CREATED new pairings for Naruto just for the lulz**

**So trust me I'll do my best to LISTEN to you all and let you add your input so that this story can be one of a kind. Hell my OC's presence is pretty much nonexistent for the rest of the story. He just needed to set some things in motion.**

**Now if you are a veteran reader of my stories, let me know if there has been any improvement since NLIAG (Which I have to rewrite later, but don't worry I'm just cleaning it up events a pairings will be the same.)**

**~OMAKE TIME~**

**-Serah and Snow's House-**

The gang was all sitting at Serah's kitchen table silently when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get guys." Serah said as she answered the door. Serah gaped as she saw a purple haired man with a petite woman standing at her door. "What the hell? Caius, Yeul what do you two want."

"May we please come in? We mean no harm." Caius said softly. Serah looked at them for a second before nodding her head. When the three entered Noel looked up in disbelief.

"What the hell?"

"We mean no harm young Noel." Caius began before he looked at the assembled heroes. "I guess it's safe to assume that you all sensed the disturbance earlier today?" Caius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what of it?" Hope asked hesitantly as Caius closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I know what happened. You see an event happened earlier today that caused hell itself to freeze over, resulting in a cosmic imbalance that caused the powerful earthquake you all felt." Caius said as Snow gaped at him.

"What the hell happened!?" Snow asked with wide eyes.

"All I know is what took place, but not the cause I was hoping you could tell me." Caius said as Serah suddenly raised her hand.

"I know what happened." Serah said with a horrified whisper. "It happened once before, Lightning set aside her pride." Everyone turned to her in shock.

"Babe, you're joking…right?" Snow said unsurely making his wife shake her head.

"Think about it, it's why Cocoon fell." Serah said seriously as Fang raised her hand.

"Umm Cocoon fell because of us, remember it was our focus….you got turned in to a crystal we all killed _a lot_ of PSICOM officers…Hope here became the youngest mass murderer ever. He dropped hundreds of men before his balls dropped." Fang said with her thick Australian accent while pointing at an offended Hope.

"Excuse me?" Hope began but was cut off by Serah.

"That's what happens when you leave an impressionable teen with my sister, but know think about it…you completed your focus…" Serah began as she looked at them all. "But to do that, Lightning had to set aside her pride and do what a fal'cie told her too. She had to obey someone else." Serah said as the room got quiet.

"**Holy-*BOOOOM*"**

"Damn it Hope! I told you to stop saying Holy if you aren't paying attention to your magic! You owe me a new kitchen." Snow growled out making Hope roll his eyes.

"And you owe me a mother."

"Low blow man, not cool." Snow said as he looked away.

"Don't worry, I'm rich I'll have it fixed in three days." Hope shrugged as Snow glared at him with mock anger as he thought about Hope's unreasonably high pay check. "That's right Snow, get on my level."

"Screw you."

**END**

**Read and Review**

**Always keepin', it real**

**~RebuekeX7**


	4. This Is Your Home

**-Shocked by amount of people who reviewed even with the slight review issue which should be fixed this chapter-**

**One thing is certain this will be **_**new**_** take on the Count Mott situation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Louise or Lightning**

**Gotta admit this story is a unique experience, but let's do this!**

**Chapter 3: This is your Home**

**-Louise's room-**

"*ow* I *ouch* Almost* Oof* F-figured it out…" Louise said through gritted teeth as Siesta continued to wrap bandages around the young noble.

"Honestly Louise, you need to stop pushing yourself. I mean you are trying to fight a woman whose been using a sword for years with a blade you can barely lift." Siesta said with a sigh as the pinkette continued wince.

"In her defense, Partner managed to last an entire 10 seconds the last time." Derflinger said as the blade leaned on the bed.

"I-I have a theory but I'll need to test it out; if it works I'll at least land a solid blow on that psycho bi-"

"How's she doing?" Lightening asked as she entered the room suddenly.

"-amazing swordswoman." Louise amended nervously. Siesta shook her head at the noble's antics.

"Partner was just saying something about having a theory that will at least let her land a blow on you." Derflinger said from the bed making the older pinkette quirk an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh that should be interesting." Lightning muttered as Louise screamed in pain.

"Sorry!" Siesta apologized frantically as she finished wrapping the bandages.

"*gnh* I-its n-not your fault." Louise managed to gasp out before falling forward onto the bed.

"Miss Lightening if you can heal her with a simple spell, why make her endure this pain?" Siesta questioned as she looked at the younger noble in worry.

"She needs to feel pain in order to know how to endure it." Lightning stated coldly. "What's the use of having all the power in the world if a punch to the stomach will be enough to put you down?"

"She has a point; Sasha didn't even need to swing me sometimes. A well place kick took down some of the mages who depended too much on their magic." The blade spoke up humorously.

"But good job Louise, you managed to dodge one of my attacks." Lightning said with a smirk. "Granted it was a feint, but I recognize the attempt."

"I thought I would be away from the physical abuse at this school, you are just like my sister." Louise muttered making the maid look at her curiously.

"Oh?" Lightning questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Eleonore, she had a tendency to get a bit violent at times, but I had to deal with it." Louise said with a slight shudder.

"Doesn't sound like a good way to live, heaven knows I was poor but my family never hurt me." Siesta said seriously confusing the younger girl about her mood change.

"It wasn't that bad. It was home." Louise said as she forced herself up on her elbows to look at the maid. "Lightning, you had a younger sister right? Surely you-"

"Never once." Lightning stated coldly before the question could even be asked. "She could piss me off some times no doubt about it. Hell she even went off and got engaged to a complete idiot behind my back, but I never landed a hand on her." Lightning said making the noble turn to her in shock. In her world where marriages were often arranged before birth doing anything remotely like what her familiar said her sister did was nearly unheard of. Louise winced slightly as she thought about what her mother would do if she even attempted something that reckless.

"_Kokoro ga doko ni aru hōmudesu" _Siesta stated with a nod of her head, making the pinkette's turn to her in confusion. Seeing their looks the maid smile and poked Louise in her chest. "It's an old saying in my family, it means home is where the heart is. What society believes doesn't matter if you follow your heart."

"Haha! Good motto! Funny how the wisest ones have no power isn't it?" Derflinger said with a chuckled making Lightning shake her head.

"It won't be that way much longer." Lightning told it seriously making the younger girls turn to her in confusion. "Lately I have been wondering what exactly I am supposed to prepare you for so I have started looking at the entire situation as a whole and I finally figured it out."

"It's to save humanity right?" Louise questioned in confusion. That was the only thing she could think of doing as the second coming of Brimir. Louise then shuddered at the thought of being like that man making Lightning smirk.

"I can see you realize that you are wrong. No what I am supposed to do with you is obvious now." Lightning said as she gazed at the young noble seriously. "Your purpose, your _focus, _your role…is the complete destruction of nobility." Lightning revealed making the girl gape at her.

"What!? That's impossible!"

"Is it?" Lightning questioned as she tilted her head. "After all I was chosen to be your familiar for a reason. And before you met me I took part in destroying the continent which held my planet's population." Both of the girls were now looking at her in a silent horror while the sword began coughing.

"Why!?"

"Because, like here, people had been living the wrong way and the only way to save them was to destroy it. You will do the same, destroy nobility and then teach everyone how to coexist." Lightning told the girl simply before pointing at Siesta. "Tell me when you first met her did you honestly believe her to be your equal? Hell did you even consider her to be _human._" Louise averted her eyes as she bowed her head shamefully.

"...no."

"Exactly you didn't. Hell at the time you didn't have any more talent with magic than she did. Your attitude was implanted into you by a corrupt society." Lightning explained to the younger girl. "However when you got to know her, what happened? For once sense you attended this damned school you found yourself an actual friend. I shouldn't have to ask but tell me now, do you truly believe things she continue the way they are now?" This was it, Louise realized with wide eyes, she had been trying not to accept it but she had no choice but to speak how she felt.

"No. it isn't right no matter how I look at it, it'll never be right. And it won't stop." Louise said hollowly.

"Unless…" Lightning trailed off making the younger pinkette sigh before picking up Derflinger and resting it on her lap.

"…Unless we stop it."

There.

She finally said it, and honestly?

"_I never felt better."_ Louise realized in shock as she looked up at her familiar as her eyes began to glisten. "Thank you, all of you. I-I'm free." Louise stated with a whisper before she began laughing as she wiped her eyes.

"Louise?" Siesta questioned in concern before turning to Lightning in confusion.

"No one is responsible for how they were born. She was brought into a world where power is everything. However, when she showed no signs of magical talent she was seen as worthless. She became trapped by the ideals of this world and imprisoned herself in a futile endeavor to become someone worth a damn. This is a lesson for you Siesta." Lightning stated before turning back to the door.

"M-Me!?" The Maid questioned in alarm.

"Just because someone is born into a good life does not mean they don't suffer as much as you." Lightning explained. "Many of them will never have the chance to "Follow their hearts" and some might even take it out on the commoners. I'm telling you not to hate collectively, there are those who do deserve your hatred and those who don't. Social status be damned."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because nothing in this world is black and white. Nobles aren't all evil and Commoners are not all innocent. Can you really tell me that behind your smile when I had first asked for your assistance with Louise; there was not anything but pure contempt?" Lightning wondered making both girls look at her in shock. Louise turned to Siesta with wide eyes and the maid looked down.

"…H-how did you know?" Siesta questioned as she looked at the back of the powerful woman.

"I've killed _a lot_ of people. It was barely there, but your eyes held the same look theirs had." Lightning revealed before walking out the room.

**-The next evening: Clearing-**

"*Pant* *pant* I-it w-was a s-success!" Louise grinned as she fell to her knees as Derflinger was stabbed into the ground in front of her. Sweat fell from her brow as she looked up at the tallest tree in the clearing that had deep gashes covering the tree all the way to the top of it.

"Gotta admit partner, I was skeptical about this plan of yours, but it actually works as long as you keep me fed!"

"As long as were together we will be unstoppable!" Louise said with a bright grin before falling back on her rear.

"Your plan works, but you still need stamina training or else you'll faint as soon as a fight ends!" The sword warned before quieting as the sound of footsteps entered the clearing.

"There you are. I gave you the day off because of your injuries, what did I tell you about training alone?" Lightning asked coldly.

"Don't worry! I made sure Partner didn't over exert herself." Derflinger tried to help the young girl out who turned to her familiar tiredly.

"I didn't use any of your spells either"

"Then what we're you doing?" Lightning asked slightly confused. Louise just grinned and pointed at the top of the large tree that was covered in slash marks. Lightning widened her eyes slightly and began looking between the tree and the girl. "How in the hell…"

"That's a surprise!" Derflinger said laughing a bit. "Just wait until the next spar." It was then that Louise noticed that Siesta wasn't with her familiar.

"_Of course she's not; she still has her own job to do after all. Maybe I should just buy her contract already."_ Louise thought to herself. "Lightning, do you remember how much siesta's contract was?" Louise frowned when she didn't get an answer. "Lightning..?"

"Siesta was already sold today." Lightning said coolly.

"W-what?" Louise asked shocked.

"Someone by the name of Count Mott asked for her specifically." Lightning said as she leaned on a nearby tree and crossed her arms. Louise face completely paled at that. She wasn't too ignorant to realize what happens when that man of all people asked for a maid by name.

"Oh no do you realize what danger she's in!?" Louise questioned with wide eyes making Lightning nod. "We have to help her!"

"Why?" Lightning questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't concern me in the slightest."

"H-how can you be so cruel?" Louise questioned in horror. "If we don't save her there's no telling what that perverted man will do!"

"Then you do it." Lightning stated harshly before turning away. "I have better things to do."

"Y-you cold hearted bitch…" Louise said as she clenched her fist. "Don't you dare show your face around me again!" Louise shouted before pulling the blade out of the ground.

"Partner! Your injuries!"

"Forget them, we don't have a choice!" Louise shouted as she hefted the legendary weapon up and ran out of the clearing.

"Time for our journey to begin." Lightning muttered before walking away with a smirk.

**-Hours Later: Count Mott's Mansion-**

Outside the guards looked up as Louise approached on a horse with Derflinger clenched in her hand.

"Halt who goes there!" One of the guards demanded as he slowly pulled out his sword. Louise winced slightly as a sharp pain went through her back before slowly sliding of the horse.

"Listen you have to let me in my friend is in trouble!" Louise shouted hurriedly.

"Sorry if you have no reason to be here then you must turn away." The Guard said with a frown making the pinkette glare at him.

"_STOP!"_

The Guards and Louise both looked towards the mansion once they heard the scream and Louise turned to him in disbelief.

"Do you not hear that? How can you just stand there and let that happen to a young girl!" Louise demanded making the man look away and grit his teeth.

"She's not the first and she won't be the last. I'm sorry about your friend, really I am, but it's not my job to worry about what or who the Count does in his spare time." Louise's knuckles went white as she clenched Derflinger's handle.

**-Inside the Mansion-**

Siesta ran down the stairs as tears fell from her eyes while the Count followed her.

"Stop running wench, I paid for you and it is up to me to use you how I see fit!" Mott shouted as Siesta tried to run to the door.

"J-just leave me alone!"

"Looks like I'll have to teach how things work around here." Mott muttered before holding up his wand and pointing at the back of the Maid. However before he could begin his incantation…

_*CRASH*_

Both the Count and the maid looked up in shock as two guards crashed through the door as a mighty gust of wind followed them. Siesta watched in disbelief as a panting Louise walked through the door tiredly as she dragged Derflinger behind her in her right hand while her left hand was outstretched in front of her.

"L-Louise?" Siesta questioned as she ran to the young noble who fell down to one knee.

"Hey… you know it's supposed to be a handsome knight that saves the damsel right? Not some wounded teenage girl. Maybe I was wrong and commoners really can't do anything right." Louise said good naturedly with a small smile as Siesta began to cry.

"Guards!" Mott roared as ten knights entered the main room making Louise frown.

"Partner this isn't looking too good…" Derflinger began making Louise nod.

"I realize that, Siesta stay back." Louise said to the maid making the commoner back up wearily.

"It's a sad day when grown men are willing to attack a wounded young girl for money." Derflinger spoke up in distaste.

"Hey, I'm not alone." Louise smiled. "Now come on, like we planned." Louise said as she closed her eyes and pumped her magic into Derflinger. Louise eyes snapped open with a grin as her eyes shined a vibrant blue. "Let's do this partner!" Louise said happily before dashing forwards and slamming the blade into one of the guard's shattering his sword instantly.

"W-what?" The knight questioned before a smile fist collided into his face with force no young girl should have, knocking him out instantly.

"You're up!" Louise said before her eyes went back to their normal color as she raised her free hand at three of the guards. **"Aerora!"** Louise shouted as a gust of wind slammed into the three guards and sent them flying into the air. Louise crouched down before her eyes once again became blue. Leaping into the air, Louise sliced through all of their armor and flipped into the air and landing on the ceiling. Using her momentum the shot at one of the remaining guards and brought Derflinger down with an unimaginable amount of force as the blade sliced through both the blade and the armor of the man.

"Impossible!" Mott shouted

Placing her hand on the guard's chest, her eyes went back to normal **"Aerora!"** Louise shouted and the wind sent him colliding into two of his allies knocking the three of them out.

"Come on let me show these last three what a real blade looks like!" Derflinger shouted before going silent as his partners eyes shifted once again. "You are a thousand years too early to try to battle me!" Louise shouted before running at the last three.

**-Flashback: Earlier that day-**

"So what's this plan of yours partner?" Derflinger questioned as Louise smiled at him.

"Let me ask you, how many of Sasha's moves do you remember?"

"All of them." Derf said instantly making her give him a toothy grin.

"And if you were a human, do you think you would be able to be anywhere near as good as her?" Louise questioned making the sword laugh.

"As good? Better! Nobody knows how to use a blade better than a blade! But what good is that? It's not like I can use myself and fight with you." Derflinger questioned in confusion.

"That's just it. Hypothetically if I were to supply you wide a consistent amount of magic and you were to take me over…" Louise trailed off, and she was sure that she had just become the first person ever to see a sword gape.

"It could turn you into a monster! Although you'll have to pump out some magic into your body as well since it is so weak currently and the over exertion will tire you much faster."

"Both are problems I can deal with myself in the future, but for the here and now it's have to do if we ever want to wipe the smirk off Lightning's face!"

"Agreed! Maybe I'll even show that blade of hers that I'm worth the risk…I see how it looks at me…"

"Stay on topic Derf." Louise sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

**-Flash Back: End-**

"You little…I'll show you!" Count Mott shouted as the remainder of his guards fell. The corrupt noble used his magic to knock over a nearby vase, sending its water spilling out. "I am a triangle water mage!" The Count boasted as the water began to levitate and form into thirteen frozen blades. "Now die!" Count Mott shouted as he sent the blades flying at the young noble.

"Louise!" siesta shouted in alarm.

"Not good partner, I can't feed and control you at the same time!" Derflinger shouted before feeling himself being forced back into the blade. Louise fell to her knees in exhaustion but managed to lift the blade enough to block the projectiles Derflinger quickly absorbed the blades as Louise began panting heavily.

"S-so t-tired." Louise muttered as she tried to stand. Louise was sweating profusely as she glared up at the enraged noble.

"Come on Partner, your body can't handle much more strain! Take the maid and do a tactical retreat!"

"Until what? Until he goes after her again!" Louise shouted in anger. "We need to scare him into never bothering her again, and if keeping her safe costs me my life then so be it! I'd rather die a meaningful death then live an empty life." Louise said coldly making Siesta gasp at her words.

"But you don't understand, your body CAN'T-"Derflinger stopped when he saw her smirk and released a resigned sigh. "It'll just have to do it then." Derflinger muttered before taking control of the young noble. "This is it you sick freak!" Louise shouted with bright blue eyes as she sped forward up the stairs at the wide-eyed count."

_*Schtik*_

"AH!" Count shouted as he was rammed into the wall behind him while the blade was a mere inch away from his face.

"Don't you ever mess with the girly, ya got that?" Louise growled making him nod frantically as he dropped his wand. "Good." Louise turned away and gave control back over Derflinger just as the enrage Count grabbed his wand and aimed at Siesta.

"If I can't have that wench, no one can-*SCHLICK*"

*Clack*

**BGM: This Is Your Home- Final Fantasy XIII OST**

**Gold Trophy Unlocked: First Kill! (Louise gets her first kill)**

**+2000 Gold**

The Count dropped his wand and Siesta watched in horror as blood splattered on Louise's face as Derflinger pierced his chest like it had done Brimir's all those years ago.

"P-partner." Derflinger said in shock as he found himself buried inside the noble. Louise swayed slightly before she began to fall backwards down the stairs only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"You did good Louise." Lightning said warmly making the young noble glare weakly up at her.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again…"

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who took care of the remaining guards for you?" Lightning questioned before glancing back at Siesta. "Grab Derflinger, I'll carry Louise." The stunned Maid nodded with wide eyes before rushing to grab the ancient blade. Siesta picked it up before glaring at Louise fiercely.

"Why did you have to come? You had a good life, but now when the guards wake up they'll be sure to accuse you of the Count's death! Why throw away your life, your home for me!" Siesta questioned confusing making both Pinkette's look at her.

"So that you could go back home…" Louise said as her vision began to blur slightly.

"What home!?" Siesta asked incredulously. "I can't go back to the school and I sure as hell can't go back to where my family is without them being hurt because of what happened tonight!"

"…" Louise muttered tiredly making Siesta's eyes narrow.

"Speak up!"

"I said…" Louise said as a familiar fire burned in her eyes as she grabbed the maid's collar. "Give me your heart! If home is where the heart it or whatever nonsense your family told you, then give me your heart and find your home with me! I'm not sure what we are going to do after this night, but I am offering you a place to be, with me! If you decide to take the offer or not is entirely up to you!" Louise shouted making the maid look at her with wide-eyes while Lightning smirked.

"_Yup, she could definitely pass off as a Farron." _

"I'm sorry." Siesta said as she bowed her head making Lightning roll her eyes.

"Pick your head up, if we're going to be on the run now at least try not to look suspicious. Today is the day I had planned on beginning our little trip around the world any way; this will just make it a bit more…fun."

"We could be executed!" Siesta gaped.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" Lighting questioned seriously. "Now let's go."

**BGM: End**

**-Hours later: Inn-**

Lightning had ordered a room with a handful of gold, making the inn keeper's eyes widen in shock. He gave them a lavish two bed sweet and nearly as soon as they entered, Siesta collapsed on one of them and was out like a light. Around this time Louise had awoken and Lightning used a simple **Curasa **healed the young pinkette.

Why did she wait so long to do it?

Because now it was time to heal the emotional wounds.

"She's still in shock." Derflinger said from the corner of the room as Lightning trimmed the girl's hair while Louise sat blankly on the bed and stared at her hands.

"Your first kill will do that to you…and why the hell does this girl have so much hair?" Lightning wondered out loud before finally getting it to a reasonable length and putting it in a ponytail. Lightning tossed the pony tail over the girl's right shoulder. "Alright enough of that." Lightning said simply before jabbing the girl in her side with a smirk.

"AHH!" Louise shouted as she held her rib. "Why did you that!"

"Because you need to get over it."

"But I K-killed-"

"You protected your friend from an evil man. Simple. Get over it. He's not the last evil noble out there nor is he going to be your last kill. I'm telling you this now.'" Lightning revealed making the girl look at her in shock. "Tell me when you killed him, what did you feel?"

"Fear…" Louise said as she looked at her hands. "Fear that if I didn't stop him…" Louise trailed off as she glanced at the sleeping maid. "Someone close to me was going to be hurt severely or worse."

"Good, remember that feeling every time you kill from now on because that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't fulfill your destiny." Lightning said as she lied back on the bed as Louise crawled up next to her. "Now get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us, starting with getting you some new clothes." She smiled when she felt the younger girl nod. After a half hour it dawned on Lightning that there was no way the girl was going to be asleep anytime soon. "You're still awake?"

"Sorry…but when I close my eyes I just think of Mott…" Lightning sighed and shifted so that she could give the younger girl a one-armed embrace.

"_Can't believe I'm about to do this…" _Lightning though before gazing down at the teen. "Listen, I'm going to do something for you that my mom did for me and what I did for my sister when she couldn't sleep…if you tell anyone-"

"Who am I going to tell?" Louise asked skeptically making Lightning smirk before taking a deep breath.

**BGM: Serah's Theme- Final Fantasy XIII Theme**

"_Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside" _Lightning began making Louise look up at her in disbelief._  
_

_Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure  
_

_Battles we can win, if we believe our souls  
_

_Hang in for the light, till dawn  
_

_Fate will not leave you, Hate will not heal you  
_

_Pray and one day, peace shall flow everywhere…"_

**BGM: END**

Lightning trailed off when she saw the young noble's eyes shut. _"Works every time." _Lightning thought as she prepared to get some rest.

"*SNIFF* Beautiful…"

"Say one more word and I'll melt you." Lightning said coldly and across the room Siesta had to repress a giggle.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Fugitive**

**Omake **

"What the hell is going on babe!?" Snow shouted as the room shook as an earthquake hit.

"I…I'm not sure, but I think I just got a little sister…" Serah trailed off before fist pumping in joy while Snow gaped at her.

"WHAT!?"

"Christmas came early!" Serah said with glee.

"_My LEG!" _Someone screamed from outside. _"THE WORLD IS ENDING!"_

**ANOUNCEMENT: Get ready to see your favorite heroes return in the NEXT LIAG MOVIE!**

**Years after the Journey for the Arcana Force The X7 army has grown as more and more heroes joined their ranks, but soon a new threat comes to the multiverse can our heroes stop it!?**

**Who will defend multiverse?**

_**NARUTO!**_

"_Ninja..."__ The blonde said coldly from behind Rebuke.  
_

"_KYAAAA!" Rebuke shouted as he leapt away from the ninja, who was laughing his ass off.  
_

"_Oh kami, you screamed like a bitch! HAHAHA! I'm dying!" Rebuke glared at him before dialing another number._

_**ICHIGO!**_

"_I am sick and tired of all these mother fucking people joking about my single mother fucking attack!" Ichigo roared as he flung Zangetsu._

_**RED!**_

"…"

_**JOHN AND JANE SHEPARD!**_

_**Paragon Action**_

"_Alright here's the plan." John began as he looked at the assembled heroes. "First we'll-"_

_**! RENEGADE ACTION!**_

"_Alright fuck the bullshit, let's do this!" Jane shouted as she charged forward leaving a group of gaping heroes behind._

_**LIGHTNING!**_

_The men looked at each other for a bit longer, when suddenly a large crystal rose pattern filled the room.  
_

"_KYAAA!"__ The room shouted in fear as lightning appeared on Odin.  
_

"_Wow, a room full of pansies...why am I not surprised." Lightning drawled as she slid from the top of the horse, and de-summoned it._

_**REBUKE!**_

"_I swear I better get laid for this!"_ _Rebuke shouted as he ran at the goddess._

_**REBUFF!**_

_Waking up tiredly, a confused as hell Rebuff gaped as she turned to see a snoring Rebuke next to her, both stark naked._

"_You son of a bitch." The woman muttered as Rebuke woke up suddenly and stared at the glaring woman, positive that he was about to die._

"_Doesn't matter, had sex." Rebuke stated simply before going back to sleep._

_**JORN!**_

"_You know speaking of missing ANBU there is a group of rampant ninjas that watch people masturbate running around." Jorn said seriously. "I seem to be their main target I killed three more yesterday."_

"_So that's where root went!" Naruto said as light bulb seemed to turn on his head. "By all means, keep killing them."_

_**ROSE? Wait what the hell?**_

"_Hold up let me get this straight…you WEREN'T the original leader of X7?" Jorn questioned with wide eyes as he looked at a wide eyed Rebuke, who was still gaping at the long black haired woman who had blazing red eyes._

"_Rebuke, love,…why is this brat wearing my jacket and using my gun?" Rose questioned as she pointed at Jorn._

**Shit is about to hit the fan in LIAG MOVIE 2: Legacy of Rhen! Coming soon to a RebukeX7 or 117Jorn profile page near you! **

**-lack of Spider-Man or Natsu will be explained in the movie-**

**Not yet rated.**

**Read and Review **

**~RebukeX7**


	5. Fugitive

**Disclaimer: If I even attempted to own anyone of these people id be dead.**

**Alright I've been hit with some weird illness; it's not as bad as the flu but its damn close. So I'll be out of writing condition for a couple days, only reason I'm posting this is cause it was already so close to completion.**

**Also this update is out much earlier than I expected solely so that I could piss of one of my reviewers that keeps calling me Raymond, that is NOT my name by the way. Oh well here is the net chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Fugitive**

**-Local Tavern: A week later-**

"Well its official now, we're all wanted." Lightning deadpanned as she placed three sheets of paper on the table that she, Louise and Siesta were sitting around. Each picture had one of their faces on it and stated they were wanted for the murder of Count Mott, Dead or Alive; for twenty thousand gold each.

"Oh this is just perfect." Louise groaned as she placed her head in her hands. The young noble still wore her hair the way Lightning had left it, but now she wore a sleeveless black dress shirt with the collar up and the top two buttons undone along with a pair of black leather shorts. Finally she had on a pair of black boots.

"Cheer up partner! It's always darkest before the dawn!"

"Oh trust me; it's going to get darker." Lightning said nonchalantly making the other three sweat-drop.

"You're…very, pessimistic aren't you?" Siesta asked carefully. They had decided it would be best if the maid…stopped dressing like a damn maid if she wanted to live, so now she just wore a simple black tank top which no longer hid her bust, much to Louise's ire, and a pair of black slacks and a pair of black steel toe boots.

"I'm a realist." Lightning corrected.

"So is it safe to be here in the open right now? People are bound to notice us eventually…we don't exactly have a normal hair color." Louise said as she gestured between herself and Lightning, which consequently peaked Siesta's curiosity.

"Now that you mention it I've always wondered…is that natural?" Siesta asked innocently making both Louise and Lightning's eyes twitch.

"Yes." Louise managed to get out as her face burned with embarrassment. Siesta covered her mouth with a gasp.

"So does that mean that your-"

*SCTHIK*

Siesta sat still in horror as both Lightning's blade and Derflinger found themselves stabbed into the ground _dangerously_ close to Siesta's seat. Both pinkette's had their right arms outstretched towards her and she decided it would be best to end the conversation.

"Moving on… to answer your question Louise I thought it would be dangerous as well, until I realized something." Lightning continued as if she and her pupil hadn't just nearly murdered the former maid.

"What?" The young noble questioned as she tilted her head.

"Nobles are idiots." Lightning deadpanned.

"Hey!" Louise said indignantly making Lightning wave her off.

"You're a fugitive now Louise, so you don't count." Lightning said simply making Louise calm down.

**-Flash Back: Earlier that day-**

Lightning was on her way to the tavern she told Siesta and Louise to meet her at when suddenly four pictures suddenly caught her eyes. Walking up to them she noticed that three of the people were herself, Louise and Siesta.

"Halt! Criminal scum!" A voice shouted and Lightning glanced back to see a flamboyantly dressed man pointing a stick at her. "You are wanted in participating in the homicide of Count Mott. Drop your weapons and surrender!" The noble shouted. Lightning stared at him for a bit, before ripping down the four wanted posters. "Huh? Who are you?" The Noble questioned while Lightning stared at him blankly. Although under her cool expression she felt nothing but pure disbelief.

**-Flash Back: End-**

"Unbelievable." Louise muttered with a face palm while Siesta shook her head in dismay.

"Now for the next problem, what are we going to do for money?" Siesta questioned as she looked at her companions worriedly. "Lightning is running out of gold quickly, and I doubt Louise's family would be willing to donate."

"That's where this comes in." Lightning said as she placed a fourth wanted poster on the table. The younger girls widened their eyes slightly as they saw a picture of the infamous thief Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth. "We're going to collect a bounty." Lightning smirked at their disbelieving stares.

"You do realize he is _much _more powerful than count Mott right?" Siesta questioned carefully making Lightning stare at her with half lidded eyes along with Louise. "Never mind, I forgot Lightning can practically solo this entire country." Siesta muttered.

"So now alongside being fugitives, we are going to be bounty hunters?" Louise questioned as she quirked an eyebrow at her familiar. "Well that sure is…interesting."

"Oh no, Partner is becoming more like Lightning, girly pick me up, we have to take her out while she's still weak!" Derflinger shouted to Siesta in fear; making both of the pinkettes twitch.

"When this journey is over I'm going to melt you down into a bunch of lovely door knobs." Louise said sweetly.

"EEK!"

"Okay we'll gather information and then leave to find him. Meet me at the town entrance in five hours." Lightning ordered making the teens nod their heads and walk off.

**-Later-**

We now find our heroes running through a forest at night as rain poured down from the skies. Louise strained her eyes to get a good look at lightning.

"So what do we do now?" Louise shouted so that Lightning could hear her over the thunder.

"We find shelter!" Both Lightning and Siesta shouted back.

"Seriously? Nobles don't even know basic survival skill?" Siesta continued incredulously and Louise had the decency to look embarrassed. Derflinger shook in Louise's grip as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

"Damn it, I hate lightning!" Derflinger said indignantly.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual!" Lightning shouted back at the sword.

"What? No I wasn't talking about you-you know what never mind I'm shutting up now." Derflinger muttered.

"Greatest idea you've had since I met you." Siesta muttered making Lightning smirk and Louise snicker.

"Not you too girly!" Derflinger shouted as anime tears fell from its hilt.

"Up there!" Lightning shouted causing the others to look up and see they were approaching a dark shack. "We'll take cover in there until the storm dies down!" Louise and Siesta nodded and the three women ran into the shack and closed the door behind them.

"It's cramped in here." Louise said with a grimace, and let's be honest guys if SHE says something is cramped it probably is.

"We'll have to deal with it, make yourself as comfortable as possible." Lightning advised as she shifted so that she could sit down. While her companions attempted to get situated, Lightning noticed a box resting in a corner that seemed to be completely out of place. "Siesta hand me that box over there." Lightning said as she pointed at it. Siesta quirked an eyebrow at her, but did what the woman asked.

"Here, what's so important about it?" Louise questioned as Siesta handed the woman the surprisingly heavy box.

"I don't know, but I am about to find out. You tend to pay attention to the small things after you have done what I have." Lightning answered as she opened it. Now neither of the teens could see what was in it, but for the first time since they met the woman they watched her jaw drop slightly as she picked up a white card. They then watched in concern as her expression slowly morphed into a terrifying smirk.

"Umm…Lightning?" Siesta began as she watched the terrifying woman mouth the words 'thank you' before closing the box.

"Here, this is for you. It'll help you defend yourself later." Lightning stated as she handed the box to the former maid. Siesta frowned as she opened the box and stared at its contents.

"How exactly am I supposed to use this?" Siesta questioned skeptically.

"_What_ is it, is a better question?" Louise muttered as she glanced over Siesta's shoulder and stared into the box, only to see something wrapped in a black cloth.

"You'll find out how to use it when the time comes." Lightning said before closing her eyes. "Get some rest; we're going to be here for a while."

"Why do I feel another convoluted training exercise coming on?" Louise groaned before noticing that Siesta had her hands together with her head bowed. "What are you doing?"

"Praying that the exercise is for you." Siesta said seriously making Louise and Derflinger sweat drop

**-The Next Morning-**

Louise and Siesta were sitting next to each other completely oblivious to the world as they slept peacefully, when suddenly…

_*CRASH*_

"H-huh?" Louise asked startled as Siesta rubbed her eyes.

"W-what in the world?" The former maid muttered before they looked up to see a hole in the wall they were resting on as Lightning stood up with a glare and leapt out of the opening.

"Quick!" Louise told siesta as she stood up and picked up Derflinger. Siesta nodded before picking up the box and following Louise out of the shack. When they got out they saw Kirche and Tabitha aiming at Lighting with their wand and staff, respectively, while a blue eyed woman struggled to stand.

"Tsk. You are good I'll give you that." The young woman said as she wiped blood from her lip. "But in the name of her majesty I, Agnès Chevalier de Milan, will take you down." Agnès said as she drew her blade. Lightning stared at her for a second before turning away.

"I don't have time for you. Siesta, Louise, deal with these three I have something I need to do." Lightning said bluntly as she began walking away leaving the girls to gape at her back.

"Like what!?" Louise asked incredulously making Lightning point to the left.

"Like finding out who the hell summoned _that."_ Lightning deadpanned, and it was at this point that every noticed that there was, in fact, a large golem staring down at them. "Shouldn't take long." Lightning said as she ran into the foliage.

"To think that you would be in league with Fouquet, I can't believe you Louise." Kirche said in contempt while Tabitha frowned slightly.

"What are you talking about!?" Louise asked in disbelief making Tabitha point at Siesta.

"Staff." The blue haired girl said simply.

"Fouquet stole the staff of destruction from the academy, but you would know all about that considering its right there." Agnès said angrily before charging at the unarmed maid with her blade drawn. "Surrender!" The knight shouted as she brought her blade down while Louise looked on in horror.

"Siesta!"

"Whoa!" The former maid shouted as she dodged the slash while holding the box under her arm. "Come on, can't-"Siesta stopped as she ducked under another slash. "-we talk this out!" Siesta questioned in disbelief as she batted the woman's sword arm away.

"What in the world?" Louise questioned making Derflinger chuckle.

"So that's how she did it, when Lightning bought me the girl had come along as well, but she had run into some thugs. She apparently took them out, but we had absolutely no idea how she pulled it off." Derflinger informed the shocked noble.

"**Fireball!"** A voice shouted and Louise quickly blocked the blast of fire with Derflinger, who happily accepted his treat. "What?" Kirche asked in shock.

"Partner, switch!" Derflinger shouted causing Louise's eyes to turn a vivid blue. The small noble turned just in time to block the golem's fist with the blade. Flipping on top of the arm, Louise dashed forward and with a mighty swing released a wave of magic that cut of the stone limb.

"What happened to her? Louise should not be able to fight like this." Kirche said with wide eyes.

"Different." Tabitha said simply as she climbed on the back of her familiar and took to the skies over the golem. Tabitha raised her staff and released a barrage of ice crystals at both Louise and the golem.

"Incoming!" Louise shouted before her eyes went back to normal. The young noble stumbled for a bit before placing her hand on the golem. **"Aerora!"** Louise shouted as the might gust of wind launched her off of the golem and over her former classmate's spell. Louise frowned when she noticed that the ice spell was speeding towards Kirche. _"I may not like the bitch, but I don't want her dead." _Louise thought with a sigh before releasing another might burst of wind and blasting towards her former rival.

"_I can't dodge it!" _Kirche thought as she shut her eyes. She grimaced when she felt something collide into her, but when she opened her eyes she realized that it wasn't Tabitha's spell, but rather Louise who was running with her carried over her shoulder.

"Don't worry beautiful I got ya!" Louise said as she ran forward with blue eyes, which Kirche could not see due to her position. "Girly, how you holding up!?"

"Could be better!" Siesta said as she stepped back as Agnès over extended her slash. Siesta smirked evilly as her left eye seemed to twinkle with pure ill intent before she delivered a devastating elbow to the knights face, sending the woman crashing down. Siesta wasted no time and ran forward and began to viciously curb stomp the knight making Louise sweat drop slightly.

"Well, as long as you're alive." Louise muttered as Siesta shouted something that sounded suspiciously like 'thug life'. Louise gently placed the red-head down and snatched her wand before closing her eyes and giving the gaping mage a tooth grin. "Sorry precious, but I can't risk you shooting me in my back!" Louise said before dashing off towards the golem.

***BOOM***

Louise frowned when she barely dodged being smashed by the golem's hand.

"You're up, Partner!" Louise said as her eyes regained their normal color. "Hey what do you think you're doing flirting with Kirche in _my_ body, you dumb sword!" Louise muttered angrily before raising her hand. _**"**_**Fira!"** Louise muttered as a wave of flames collided into the golem, burning a hole through its chest, only for it to reform. "Where is Lightning?" Louise questioned in disbelief as the exhaustion finally began to catch up to her.

**-With Lightning-**

"They aren't doing half bad, maybe I can depend on them." Lightning murmured while watching the fight as she kept the barrel of her gun resting on a trembling Longueville's head. The would-be thief was clutching her bleeding arm, where she was shot by Lightning, and staring at the pinkette in a silent horror as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, I didn't say stop. Please continue your story before I put an end to you."

**-With Siesta-**

Now that her opponent was finally knocked out, Siesta looked towards Louise's fight with a frown.

"_It's two on one. I wish I could help, but I'm simply not strong enough-"_The former maid froze, when Lightning's words rung through her head.

"_You'll find out how to use it when the time comes."_

"No time like the present." Siesta muttered as she opened the box. "Let's see this staff of destruction." The Maid said as she pulled off the large black cloth to reveal…

A log.

"_What the hell?" _Siesta thought in shock. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Siesta bot out angrily as she threw the box down. She glared at the cloth in her hand and was about to throw it down, when something caught her eye. _"What…?"_

**-Moments Later: With Louise-**

"_This is insane no matter how many times I destroy it, it keeps reforming! And when Tabitha isn't aiming at me her attacks to it aren't affect it either." _Louise thought in dismay as the golem brought its hands together and prepared to slam them into the small noble, no doubt intending to finish her off.

"_Is this is…?" _Louise questioned as she shut her eyes.

"Come on partner! Get up!" Derflinger shouted frantically as the golem's hands got closer.

"Louise!" Kirche shouted to her former class mate.

***BOOOOM***

**BGM: Snow's Theme- Final Fantasy XIII OST**

"What was that you once told me about damsel's in distress? Looks like nobles can't get it right either." Siesta's voice came, making Louise open her eyes. The sight before her actually made her drop Derflinger in shock.

"S-siesta?" Louise stuttered out with wide eyes. Standing before her, was in fact Siesta, but now she had on a long black coat that billowed behind her like a flag. On the jacket's back was a weird emblem that seemed to produce its own light. Siesta stood in front of Louise with her arms crossed as she blocked the golem's attack. "H-how?"

"I decided to go shopping." Siesta joked snapping Louise from her amazement. The pinkette shook her head at the former maid's antics and grabbed Derflinger.

"Thank you for the save, I got this." Louise said as she managed to stand up and glare at the golem.

"Sorry, Louise." Siesta said apologetically. "But this time, I believe we both know who's got this." Siesta said before flipping back and leaping on top of the golem's arm. Siesta ran up the arm before leaping high into the sky with her leg raised and her right fist cocked back. The coat and her fist seemed to shine red for a split second before she rammed her fist in to the golem. "Eat this!"

***BOOOOOM***

The nobles shielded their eyes as the golem was completely demolished into a pile of rubble.

"Holy…" Louise began with wide eyes.

"…Shit." Derflinger finished in shock.

**BGM: END**

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Rocky Balboa! (One hit a golem, unarmed without magic.)**

**+5,000 Gold**

"Well, that's enough excitement for today I believe." Siesta said as she walked out from the smoke.

**-Flash Back: The Previous night-**

Opening up the box, Lightning gaped when she saw a white card that had a crudely drawn picture of Rebuke giving her a peace sign; In fact, it looked as if a five year old drew it with crayons.

_Yo, Sparks if you are reading this then you have found the "staff of destruction" Well you would have any way. It was really just a missile launcher with one shot, but that wouldn't help you so I replaced it with a log that is currently wrapped in Snow's old Coat. If you ever find a companion that likes to fight hands on well this is for them! Keep up the excellent work._

_-Rebuke_

"_Well I'll be damned." _Lightning smirked.

**-Flash Back: End-**

"It's not over yet." Louise said as she glared at Tabitha who had landed Sylphid. The blue haired mage said nothing as she got off of the dragon's back, and aimed her staff at the pinkette.

"Then let's end this." Siesta said as she cracked her knuckles.

**-With Lightning-**

"Never thought I'd ever be happy to see Sovereign Fist." Lightning muttered before healing the green haired woman and grabbing her tightly. "Be quiet and follow my lead." Lightning said coldly making the woman nod her head frantically.

**-With Louise & Siesta-**

Before a battle could take place, Lightning entered the clearing with her arm wrapped around the green haired woman's neck.

"Put your staff down, or I'll end this woman's existence." Lightning said coldly making the teens turn to her in their own versions of shock.

"Lightning, what?" Louise asked in confusion as Siesta stared at the woman in shock. Lightning gave them a subtle glare that told them to play along before turning back to Tabitha. "I swear I will end her, right here. Do not test me. Get on your dragon and go back to the academy." Lightning and Tabitha held each other's stare for a bit before Tabitha nodded and beckoned Kirche to get on the dragon. Seeing how quickly the situation escalated, Kirche nodded cautiously and got on the dragon. However before they left, Kirche gazed at Louise seriously.

"This isn't over we will meet again." Louise wasn't sure why, but something about the way Kirche said that sent a shiver down her spine. The younger pinkette nodded carefully and watched them fly off into the sky.

"Lightning?" Siesta questioned in confusion as the older woman released her hostage.

"Louise, meet our newest member; Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth." Lightning said simply as Louise turned to the former secretary in shock.

"Wait, what? _You're _Fouquet?" Louise asked for clarification making the woman nod as she cleaned her glasses.

"Yes, but please call me Matilda it is the name I was born with after all." The thief said simply

"Wait. Why is she coming along with us? And how can we trust her?" Siesta questioned as she frowned at the thief.

"She's a thief so she'll be able to help with our financial problems quite easily, but more importantly she is someone who has been screwed over by nobility just as much as you." Lightning said seriously.

"And as for trust…" Matilda began before jerking a thumb over at Lightning. "Do you _really _think I would try to cross her? She gave me two choices; join or die." The woman said dryly.

"Point." Both Siesta and Louise said as they nodded sagely.

"Let's start heading to the next town, Matilda can tell you her story on the way there and if you still don't feel comfortable with her…I'll _consider_ just turning her in for the cash her bounty is quite high now." Lightning said as they began walking away.

"Speaking of bounties, ours is sure to go up now." Siesta muttered making Louise turn to her in confusion. "We now have kidnapping and assisting a thief on top of murder." Siesta explained making Louise face-palm.

"Unbelievable."

**-With Kirche and Tabitha-**

Tabitha currently had her own problems as she quietly tried to figure out what was wrong with her uncharacteristically quiet companion.

"I never thought it was possible but the brightest and most forbidden of the flames of passion of erupted within my heart!" Kirche swooned making Tabitha sigh and turn to her as if to ask 'who is it this time' "The next time I run in to Louise, I'll let her know how I feel!" For the first time in years, Tabitha began coughing frantically as she struggled not to fall off her dragon. Somewhere Louise had the sudden urge to hide behind the nearest adult.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Hiding in Plain Sight **

**-Omake 1: With Lightning's group-**

"You know I can't help, but feel we forgot something." Siesta muttered as she, Louise, Matilda, and Lightning walked through the forest.

"Oh? Don't worry it'll pass. It's probably nothing." Louise said with a dismissive wave.

**-At the former battle field-**

"Oh…my face, where am I?" Agnès wondered as she sat up to find herself alone near a shack as the sun began to set. Suddenly she remembered the humiliating defeat she had suffered at the hand of a common maid. "That bitch…I will find her." Agnès swore and as she gripped her blade. "And I will have my REVENGE!"

**-Back with Lightning's group-**

"You're probably right." Siesta said as they continued their trek.

**-OMAKE 2: Serah and Snows house-**

"Uhh, babe? Have you seen my jacket anywhere?" Snow asked as he entered the kitchen where Serah was currently sitting at the table.

"The black one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Snow, don't tell me you forgot already." Serah sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You wanted to prove you could do the laundry and ended up shrinking it. I threw it out."

"Oh yeah…" Snow grumbled as he thought about his awesome coat. Suddenly something clicked in his head and he turned to Serah worriedly. "…You did remember to remove the emblem from it right?" Snow asked cautiously making Serah widen her eyes.

"Son of a-"

**END**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
